


Madness Of Love

by Caruqa



Category: Kore wa Zombie Desuka?, Love Live! School Idol Project, Paradise Kiss, Soul Eater, Soul Eater Not!, Tokyo Ghoul, Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun | My Little Monster
Genre: Action/Adventure, Awkward Crush, Betrayal, Crushes, Drama, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Experiment, F/M, Fetus Murder, First Love, Harems, Love, Love Confessions, Molestation, Mother/Son Incest, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Secret love, Sibling Incest, Smut, Soul Sex, Underage Sex, Unrequited Crush, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caruqa/pseuds/Caruqa
Summary: Arcus a new recruit in Death Academy, has trouble with something more important than the many other problems brewing, even after Asura's sealing...This is a experiment I'm doing for something later... And I was inspired to do this via a friend on FaceBook!I'll be posting once a week!





	1. Crush♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newest recruit into the DWMA: Arcus, is excited to meet  
> his Senpai...
> 
>  

[Inspiration♡](https://www.facebook.com/dorothy.waytohome.1/posts/186070822203407)

Arcus sat on his bed, in his new dorm room in the DWMA... The onyx haired teen looks outside, as his heart beats harder and harder... "I can't believe I'm going to see Maka! At first, I only saw her on TV, then in real life when a ghoul attacked the neighbors... I thought what I felt before was only a temporary crush, then when I laid eyes on her in real life... love... but after that incident from before: ...DWMA meisters said I have great potential in Resonance, that they never seen... And now I'm here! I only seen Maka once or twice since I came, I thought the feeling would go away after seeing her alot, and getting use to her... but it's stronger than before... It's _obsession_!!! No matter how many times I've seen her, no matter how many other girls I've seen since I came here... The same feeling returns everytime I see her♥... and now... she's finally going to talk to me!!!". 

His heart feels as if it's about to beat out of his chest, as he hears Maka walking down the hall to his dorm room! His soul reverberates in excitement at the pure, comforting feeling he felt WAY before she was within earshot, WAY before he heard her coming into the room! Finally, Maka walks inside... Arcus stares in awe as the silvery-haired teen walks in front of him, with Soul behind her... Maka is wearing her DWMA uniform, and Soul's wearing a black leather jacket, boots and fingerless gloves. The dark-skinned teens, Zinc colored eyes stares into her green eyes...  Arcus' shines upon meeting hers... "Alright, Arcus... right? Welcome to the DWMA! I'm Maka Albarn, your new Sempai!" Maka greets him with a smile. Arcus shook in excitement as she continues "I would start your training now, but as you can tell: we were just sent on a mission a little while ago... You see... even after sealing Asura: there's still problems unrelated to madness going on, and it's up to us and exceptional people like you, to save everyone! While we're gone, you can take this time to learn more from the teachers, and find a partner!". Soul rolled his eyes "C'mon he's just like the others... let's go...", Maka turns around "What's wrong, Soul?! You know we're suppose to get new recruits settled in!". The last Death-Scythe turns away from her "It's the exact same thing every time... They get in, and get the "ooooh, you're soooo special treatment" Seriously, if they're all special,  then NONE of them are... There's no reason to spend THIS much time on every single one... Let's just hurry up, so we can do the mission and get back!". Maka huffs "Soul?!! What's your problem, can't you wait until I'm at least finished here?!", he scoffed and turned away... Maka again turns around and smiles "Like I was saying... Find a partner and get use to the academy before we get back, then we'll start training! We hired alot of people recently who have exceptional abilities in different areas, maybe one of them would be a perfect match♪! We should be back before 7:00 okay?". Soul growled "Finally, let's go!", Maka angrily pushed him away, she turns and smiles once more before leaving... Arcus stares at her... "I knew she's close to Soul... Everybody ships them together too... I even hope they get together!!! Even with these feelings... I love her too... that's why I know I'm  _obsessed_...". 

Maka and Soul march down DWMA's hallways as they argue... "Seriously, what the heck's wrong with you?!", She yells, the last death scythe rolled his eyes "Nothing, it's just that we're wasting time!". Maka walks little ways ahead of him "We HAVE to do this! Even with Chrona's sacrifice, people are still doing horrible things out there! We have to do it, or everyone will end up WORSE than before!", Soul scoffed angrily "I know... it's just that... Even after all that, the deal with the witches... freeing the world of madness and now... we're STILL doing this... I don't want to do this crap all the time... Let's just hurry up so we can get back home...". Maka huffs as she almost retorts when Sid suddenly calls out to them! "Maka! Soul! Hurry up!", they both stop and turns toward the teacher, "Sorry, we're going now: I was just breaking in a new recruit..." Maka explains as she turned around. Sid then informed them "That's well and good, but don't make any more detours: Your target just ate a group of people, you need to hurry!".

Maka and Soul are brought to Tokyo, via Private-Jet. They're mostly silent... Only speaking when necessary... Hours later, they finally arrive in the 20th ward... They then ride, pinpointing the location on motorcycle... Soul sighed heavily as stress starts building "Dammit, I don't wanna keep doing this... Everything means nothing now... I know we gotta do it, but I just wanna go back home relax... There's only one good thing...", a creepy smile crawls across his face "The taste of ghoul's souls!". He again sighs, returning his face to annoyed as they continue, until they suddenly stop at the sight of pools of fresh blood...

They gets off the bike... "Soul... turn into a scythe now..." Maka warns him, he transforms and lands in her hands... "Good, he doesn't burn! It's not a personal problem then... Still we need to talk about it, when we get back." she thought. Soul sensed her thoughts going elsewhere... "Stay focused on the mission, Maka! Our target's right behind that door...", she looks at the church... "I know...". The silvery-haired teen opens the huge door and sees a ghoul finishing off it's latest "meal"... Bodies are litered everywhere, and fresh blood drips off the walls and ceiling...

Maka glared as the ghoul finally notices he's not alone... The monster turns around as she says "Akira Tachibana, you're wanted for murder! You're soul is Mine!!!", Akira laughs "What the hell?! the CCG tries to pull that crap to make themselves feel better about commiting murder, too! But here you are, another DWMA student: ready to perform the EXACT thing you accuse us of doing! We hafta eat too, bitch!". She growled "I'm not going to fall for that: too many people die naturally for you to need to kill!", Maka prepares to attack, Akira laughs as his kagune spreads out... The meister scans over his body "This kagune's different: I see Ukaka, Rinkaku, Binkaku... Is he a Kakuja?", Soul replies "Don't worry... He's just like the others...". Maka rushes Akira "Yeah!", the ghoul tries firing it's Ukaku sharp feathers through her, Maka spins Soul, reflecting them back... "I just need to make physical contact: usually there's enough guilt about eating a friend or cannibalizing for a Soul Purge to stun them! I might need weaken him first...". Soul glared as she cuts through the many tentacles reaching around her "Normally only Quinque can break thier skin, but we found that Death Scythes can too! We never fought a Kakuja, even IF this guy's one: one cut will probably hurt him enough to bring this to a end, soon!". Maka finally makes it to his body and sliced, then fell backwards from a sudden thuddingly dense impact!!!? She then looks at Soul's cracked blade!!!! Blood oozes from it... "Soul!!!" she screams, he transforms back "Relax, I'm fine! And I got a idea too... Even if we use Soul Resonance, I'm sure this guy could work around it... I'll attack as a distraction, and you get close enough to stun him!". Maka warns him "Stop, he could still crack you again if I can't get him in time!", he charged "Better this than getting shattered!!!". She ran behind him, and removes one of her gloves... "Shit... I really don't like this, but he has a point! We're not getting around him if he's focused... so we have to distract him...", Akira suddenly tore through the floor and knocks out Maka via his Kagune!!! Soul turns as he hears her get hit HARD into the door, he then quickly turns back around and gets hit too!!! He slams into his partner... Then stood up as the ghoul's tentacles ungulate to him... "Dammit! He could easily use the building to hide his attack... I'll have to block then...", Soul suddenly shouts "Get the hell up!!!". Maka wakes up to see Akira tear through Soul's scythe arms, and cut opposite across his old injury!!! Blood sprays out his mouth and torso, and falls onto her face!!!

"SOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLL!"

 

 

 END Episode1...

[1st Opening](https://youtu.be/zzJ8U8OtEsE)

 


	2. Hoshi Clan Crime!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Maka and Soul go to Tokyo, Arcus is sent to deliver a message to Black☆Star and Tsubaki!

[Opening!](https://youtu.be/NCqqluVhxFk)

While Maka and Soul left the DWMA at 5:00PM, Black☆Star and Tsubaki were finishing up theirs!

In Los-angelas, Black☆Star held Tsubaki's sprawled out chains, while she was in Weapon mode. He strained in a tug-of-war against a Anthropobic Donkey! The Wargod laughed "Let go, idiot! You're NOT gonna win against me!", the Donkey laughs "Heeheeheeheeheehaw!!! I won't! I'll never be defeated, you retard!". Black☆Star leered as he grips harder, "Oh yeah?! I betcha I'd win, with just a little tug!", the Donkey laughed hard "I betcha you're already getting tired!". The battlegod reaches to another "part of the" chain... Another hook suddenly swings into the back of the Donkey's head!!! It fell to the ground as Black☆Star rolls up Tsubaki and walks to the dead Megalo... "Ha! Didn't say I'd snatch it back from you... Nobody ever thought Tsubaki could be a double headed Kasurigama!", she reverts to human form. He grabs the donkey's soul... "Here, you want it?!", Tsubaki giggled shyly "No thanks! If we don't have to eat them anymore, I rather not...". Black☆Star puts it in his pocket... "Then it's for Kid!", they then walk away as Tsubaki looks down at him... "Um... Black☆Star... After this, could we go somewhere fun? We've been training alot, but things aren't THAT bad now... We could just take a little break.". He suddenly looked up at her beautiful eyes... "What!!!? I gotta! We hafta be above perfect for our followers!", she asks once more "Please? Do you really need to train anymore? Everything we've fought has been no problem.". Black☆Star punched the air "I know!!! But, I wanna try night training! See, even if a fighter hones all his senses: he still technically never will see in the dark! Sooo, I'mma sleep early, to do some mid-night training!", Tsubaki sighs at the thought of getting up in the middle of the night...

 

They get back home, and walk to the bedroom... "Black☆Star, are you sure? We really can beat anything that comes up... We have this." she begs again... Black☆Star turns toward her "Of course! We hafta do this for all The Black☆Star followers!". He jumped in bed "Goodnight, Tsubaki!", she sighs as he closed his eyes... "Goodnight... Black☆Star...". She waits until his body relaxed, then straddles him "He'll never trust me again, if he finds out I've been doing this to him... But... I can't help it: I love him so much♡! His drive, his excitement and commitment! He's gorgeous on the outside too... it's just... he won't notice me... Or how I feel about him... That's why when his body relaxes... when he goes to sleep, I'll show him how I feel... I'll express everything I feel: _again_ , and _again_ , and _again_... Please don't wake up though...". Tsubaki stares at Black☆Star's face, blushing as she feels his soul finally sleep...

Meanwhile, Arcus looks for a partner, until Sid calls to him "Hey Arcus!?", The teen turns around, as the Zombie teacher walks to him "I need you to give this to Black☆Star and Tsubaki, they came back and completely forgot to get it!". Arcus stares at it "Yes sir.", Sid then explains "In case you're curious: it's a list of all the new recruits who're training under them. But we have to keep it secret, so in case there IS any spy here, they can't find out what's going on!". Arcus repeats "Yes sir!", he then turns and walks towards their home... "I know why they do this: I remember the Medusa thing... She pretended to be nurse and ended up freeing Asura... no wonder they're so secretive...", he unknowingly passes Meme and Tsugumi as he goes to Black☆Star's house. The teen then notices their door open!? "What's happening?! Why did they leave it open??", he concentrates, and feels Tsubaki's soul excited, while Black☆Star's completely still... "Did something happen? Why's BlackStar out, and Tsubaki freaking out!? Did somebody attack them?". He walks in... then notices the bedroom door opened too, and noises coming from inside... Arcus walks in the door way to see...

Tsubaki riding Black☆Star's penis!!! She glides up and down on his huge cock: everytime she went down her vagina would stretch out far... She drools as she also cusps her perfect breast, and stares at her love's face... "I can't help it... I love him so much... this is the closest we've been in years! Ah♡! His cock feels so good... Even giving him a handjob to get the erection felt good! Oh god♡, it feels like I'm riding a telephone pole!". She continues to ride the battlegod, as Arcus watches... "Shit... I... I... should go... I want to leave... and have the list waiting for them on a table... but other _voices_ are telling me to masturbate... or tell somebody. I couldn't imagine doing that to BlackStar: as I WANT a girl to ride me... I'm unsure what he wants though, as he's hellbent on only training..." he thought. Then feels his hand going to his dick... "Dammit, I hafta go... I can't masturbate to her raping BlackStar!!!", Arcus turns to go, but stubs his toes!!! Tsubaki turns around in surprise as Arcus hurries outside in pain... "Shit, my damn foot!!!", he unknowingly grabs his penis... the pain goes away... until he notices he's jacking off in front of their HOUSE!!! "Shit, I need to forget it!!! Even though "this" is a painkiller, I should run, even though my foot's killing me!". Tsubaki suddenly walks behind him!!!

 

"Arcus, what're you doing here?!" she asks, he jumps and turns around... "I was coming to give you this, from Sid..." he holds the box up... "But the door opened by itself... I ...was wondering if... I should go in... or get help?". Tsubaki puts on a fake smile "I forgot to close it, it's okay! And thanks!", she takes the box "Why don't you come in, and have some tea?". Arcus replies "Alright...", Tsubaki thought as they walked through the dark home... "I left it open when we got back, because I was thinking about Black☆Star! I'm SO glad he didn't see me! Hopefully inviting him inside will drive of suspiscion, moreso than trying to keep him from coming in...". They go in the kitchen, Tsubaki takes some warm tea off the oven "Here you go, it's not piping hot... But you don't want it too hot, right?", Arcus replies "No... you remebered that?!". She sat down and sips some "Yes, we make it a point to remember the little things, it's a habit that helps in battle!", Tsubaki then places the cup down "Speaking of this, have you found a partner to battle with, yet?". Arcus replies "No... I was looking through the dorms, until Sid told me to bring that...", she stood "Ah, yes... Thanks again! Black☆Star LOVES to get these, it's like christmas for him! Heeheehee!". Arcus laughs too as he stood, Tsubaki smiles "Well, sorry for taking so much of your time... Let me see you to the door!", she thought as they walk out of the kitchen... "Good thing this worked out so easily...". She suddenly hears Black☆Star moan, and froze up!!! Arcus mistakenly bumps into her, causing both of them to fall!!! Tsubaki looks up at Arcus, he trembled as he remembers what he saw her doing... Then tries to get up, but _something_ pulls them closer, "No... I'm still so horny: I always try to stop just before me or Black☆Star cums, but I had to stop earlier because of Arcus! Now, I just wanna cum... even if I get him too make me do it... I have to finish!", Arcus trembles as he feels himself slowly thrusting his penis on top of her clothing... "Shit... I wanna so bad, but... I... I love Maka! Even now I'm thinking about her, while my body's throbbing to do Tsubaki!!!". She softly asks "Please don't♪...", as she wraps her arms around his shoulders... "I can't stop it, if he makes a move... I'll have sex with Arcus! Right now, I'm too horny to think straight...". Arcus gets closer then remembers Maka once more, he stops and gets off her... Tsubaki stood up too... ejaculation pouring down her legs as she stumbles in blinding heat... "Th...th...thank you♡..." she says breathly. Arcus replies "I'm sorry... I...", Tsubaki then whispers as she shudders "This... is our secret... right?". Arcus replies "Right...". He waddles outside... As she watches "Maybe I'll fap now? I hate how it sounds, but if I don't do something... it could turn out worse...", Tsubaki closes their door and goes to her room... 

Meanwhile, Arcus tries to waddle back to the DWMA "Shit, I almost fucked Tsubaki! I want my 1st time to be Maka... even if she's with Soul... even if I'm rooting for them... I want to be with her...", he tried to think of something else as he waddled through Death City's streets "I'll concentrate on finding a partner... maybe everything'll be OK then?".

END Episode2

[Ending!](https://youtu.be/EIpNYMGS_D0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are curious: Arcus is 15 years old, is 5'6, slender built, has bright green eyes, dark/tan, hairy skin and has curly hair in short really short dreadlocks.


	3. Wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid leaves Liz and Patty alone, to work...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have ANY interest in the story, any comment, suggestion or contact: will help alot!

[Opening!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SWTurZUyFRs)

As Maka and Soul landed in Tokyo, at 5:40... Kid was researching on resonance...

Kid, Liz and Patty sat on pillows around a table, they were researching on army resonance... Liz finally slams her huge book into the table! "Alright!!! This is boring, Kid! Why are we reading about something we know how to do SO easily!?". He looked up at her "For the recruits who can't understand resonance: the one's who are a little more... stiff, or "technical"... for a better way to put it. Civilians can resonate, but on our level: it's not a normal occurrence.". She stands up and proudly beats her breast "Then we make 'em learn it! Resonance, understanding: it comes from the heart, right!? They'll never understand it, if we throw a buncha technical words and terms on the poor guys!". Kid stares at her... "First... I allowed us to sit on the floor, and ruin perfectly, ...good, clean pillows so you could be "comfortable", AND NOW you try to get out of studying...", he concentrates on Patty "Plus... You forget, there's other people like her: They understand it, but would need some direction on how to do it, that's where we come in...". He again re-focused on Liz, "The new recruits NEED us to explain resonance, how it works and how far to go. The one's who don't naturally get it, will need instruction...", Liz happens to turns towards him... "Kid...".

 

She laughs "You were staring at my chest te whole time, were you?", Kid stared toward her eyes "I wasn't... I was merely looking towards your direction: it seemed as if I was, because that's the last action you done: hit over your heart... Stop it...". He starts reading again as he added "Plus, I'm a Shinigami in a body of a teenage male, you can't blame me for being kind of curious...", Liz leans to him "You like them, right?". Kid glances up once more as she pushes the book out of his hands "C'mon... instead of being boring, let's have some fun♪... aren't you curious about us, too?", Patty crawls behind him, following her big-sister's actions... Liz starts reaching into his coat, as Patty reach into his pants... "C'mon Kid♡, don't be scared... It'll feel good♪...". Kid starts to stand, when she quickly stretches her arms around his shoulders!!! "What's wrong with you, Liz!!!?" he yells, she leans up to him "Why don't we find out♡?". He suddenly used Soul-Purge on both girls!!!

Liz and Patty fell backwards and shook their heads, the woman then looks up "Hey... wha...". Kid glares "It was madness, normally everyone has a little madness in them, but thanks to Chrona: it's never suppose to get out of control again! But... you...", Liz stood "Wha... I... I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it!". Kid replies "I know, something amplified it, something here in Death City... I have to assume it's affecting everybody... And I'm only not affected, because I'm a god...", he materializes Death's cloak on his body and walks to the door. "I'm going to find out what the source is, for now... I don't feel any immediate Madness source.". Liz punched the air "Let's go!", Patty jumps "Yay♪!". The Shinigami shook his head "No, you were affected by it too easily, and you were one of the last ones to turn back in the book of Eibon. I'll find another Death-Scythe to accompany me...", he leaves... they sighed as he left...

Liz exhales in relief "Good, I didn't wanna go anyway! I REALLY don't wanna go out there with all those monsters!", Patty laughed "You're afraid of ghouls!!!". The woman retorts "Of course!!! They EAT PEOPLE ALIVE!!!", she then smiles "But you knooo-ooow... Now that he's gone... We can try out those new clothes we bought, before Kid made us do this stupid "homework"♪!".  Patty cheered "Yeah♪!!!", they ran to get their new clothes and scattered them around the foyer "This is the best room to do it! It's big enough to fit a buncha mirrors, so we can see ourselves from all over!". Patty takes off her shirt "Awesome♪!", Liz stare at her sister's huge breasts bounce out of her tight clothes... "Patty...". The woman walks to her, Patty turns around wearing only a pink-gold bra, as her sister comes closer... "Why don't we play a game instead?". She tilts her head in curiosity at Liz "A game?", the woman slowly places her hands around her ribs, then graze down her curvy body... "We'll have ALOT OF fun♪!".

Meanwhile, Arcus finally walks off what happened... And wanders the streets, hoping to find a partner... When his cell rung, "Hello?" Arcus answers it. Spirit replies "You're that Arcus kid, right?! I sensed you're the closest one to Kid's home...". The teen replies "I am?", the Death-Scythe explains "Yeah, despite becoming the Shinigami, he still feels comfortable in his old home, rather the death-room. That is why I need to ask you something: There's a potential Death-Scythe near you, she should be in weapon form though... (I'm unsure why)... Get her to Kid's house, so he can meet her when he comes back.". Arcus replies "Yes sir!", he hangs up and go forwards a little until he sees a Winchester gun sitting against a wall... "Is that it? I don't see any other weapons... and everybody else looks fine...". He grabs the gun... "I sense a soul coming from it... Maybe it's her?". Arcus quietly asks "Are you OK?...", she gives no answer... "I guess I take her there, maybe she's stuck and only Kid can change her back...". He takes her to Kid's mansion... until the gun starts shaking and transforms back!!! "Aaah!" Maki screams!!! "What're you doing, pervert!!!?" she slaps Arcus and ran!!! Arcus stares "She went to sleep?! It's dangerous for her to in the middle of town, good thing I found her!", he suddenly notices soul waves flowing from Kid's mansion. "What's that feeling?... It's familiar... I should leave... but I... I'm drawn to it...".

Arcus walks inside and sees Liz and Patty, scissoring on the pillow covered floor! Liz grinds her sister, Patty squeezes pillows tightly in her fists!!! The woman then holds Patty's leg up, and goes faster!!! The girl bits the pillow in pleasure!!! Arcus stares "I shouldn't... I remember last time I walked in... I have to save...", Liz turns toward him "Arcus, come in♪!". He froze "No... I can't go in..." he thought, she stood and walks to Arcus... "What's wrong? You scared, huh?". She pulls Arcus to the area Patty's sprawled out over... then grabs her by her head "Hey sis♡, I got a present for you♪...", she flips her on her stomach, then yanks Arcus' pants "Strip, Arcus!". He pulls off his pants "I shouldn't... I don't want to... but I'm too excited to listen to my soul..." Arcus thought, Liz leers and pushes him on her little sister! "C'mon, you like her, right?! We all got along pretty well back in the induction ceremony!", Arcus thought as he feels Liz's hands gently going up his back... "Shit... I don't love Patty... I knew from 1st sight, I only liked her body... I don't even want to have sex with her, I'm just excited to do it...". Liz suddenly pushed Arcus into her butt!!! Arcus and Patty moan, "Dammit... I cheated on Maka?!!!! No, I didn't penatrate her, I didn't take her virginity... So it doesn't count, right?!" he thought. Liz keeps pushing them together, until Arcus' hips move by themselves!!! They both moan while her tight asshole squeezed his thick penis, precum makes the humping easier and easier! Liz watches as she plays with herself "You like this, huh Patty♪!?", Patty tries to catch up to the intense sensations quickly racing through her body, she only moans to reply...

Liz leers "Alright, time to have some more fun♡!", she pulls Arcus off her sister. He shudders all over "Dammit... I should go... before I...", Liz lies him on the pillows... then softly bites his collarbone... and whispers in his ear "It's time to have some real fun, Arcus♪!". She quickly slams Patty's butt on Arcus' mouth, he starts gently rimming her, Patty reacts by drooling in a daze... Liz suddenly yells "C'mon, EAT MY SISTERS CUNT!!!". Arcus dives into Patty's wet-hot core, sucking and licking insanely! "Shit... I wanted to do this to Maka, too... My only salvation is knowing how to do this well, by the time I can have sex with her!", Liz watches her little sister moan in pleasure! Then kisses her, she blushed harder everytime Patty moans into her mouth! Meanwhile, Arcus continues going further until he starts invading her clit! She cums on his mouth, Arcus moans into her "It tastes sweet?! It's because I'm so perverted?". He pulls her further over his face, as he goes deeper inside! Patty screams into Liz's mouth, until the woman backs up...

She then kneels to Arcus' penis... "Ah poor dick... The guy's all by himself...", Arcus suddenly yells inside Patty, causing her loose her mind in a orgasm "Waifff!! I cantttthhh havthh sextttthff!!!". Liz leers "I guess you're saving yourself?! Lucky you: I don't wanna get pregnant anyway...", she starts grinding against the side of his penis... Arcus calms down... Until Liz starts sucking it, Patty leans toward it too and starts sucking hs balls. Arcus writhes in excitement as they go to town on his cock, until he almost explodes!!! Liz quickly ran her tounge against the veiny limb and leans back up, cum sprays everywhere, like fireworks!!! She stares dreamily at the cum falls... "Guys are so cool, after the end of the action, you get a show♡...", Arcus stops cleaning Patty's cunt, and passed out... She in turns finally calms down and rests on his dick...

He then gets up "Shit... I hafta go... if Kid comes...", he puts back on his shirt, and starts pulling his pants back up... then waddles, slowly away... Liz winks "Don't tell anyone, alright?! We'd hate to get in trouble♡!", Arcus replies "I won't...". He limps outside, Liz meanwhile looks at Patty in a fetal position... Cumming all over the pillows... "Ah, and this is the bad part: while he's already tired, we're left alone...". She grabs her shivering sister, and places her naked vagina on her knee "You can go one more time, can you♪?", Patty stares in anticipation and excitement "Yeah...". Liz starts grinding her little sister along her knee, Patty goes into a orgasm again as she's forced onto the hard joint. Liz kisses her, Patty squeezed her breasts to accommodate her big sister too. But finally droops as her focus is entirely on the hard point entering her pussy, she blushed hard as Liz squeezes her hips too... Until she finally cums all over her leg! The woman backs away, drool strings drip from both of thier mouths as she leers "Good girl♪...".

Meanwhile, Arcus stumbles through Death City streets "Dammit, I need to get back to my Dorm room, before someone finds out what I did...". He goes to the DWMA building, and heard a meister announcing to the other workers "Maka and Soul are coming back!". Arcus perks up!!!

END Episode3...

  [Ending!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vNz87aBgVwc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SWTurZUyFRs


	4. New Partner!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcus is assigned a potential Weapon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know somewhat about the Soul Eater NOT cast's personalities, this IS altered, but tell me if their "normal" dialogue seems strange...

[Opening](https://youtu.be/SWTurZUyFRs) 

At 7:15, Arcus ran into the infirmary in fear! "Maka Sempai's back! But, she's late... Did something happen?!" he thought as he raced down the halls... "Good thing I took a quick shower before coming here, no one'll notice the smell...". Arcus suddenly stops at the sight of a crowd blocking the hall... he could hear Maka's friends, and many others in the large group... "Wh...wh... what happened!?" he thought. A Meister pushed him back "Stop, it's only for authorized personnel.". Arcus sighs "Shit...", Spirit walks behind him "Arcus again!? Good!". The teen quickly turns around to see the Death-Scythe "Mr Albarn?!", Spirit leers "I got something that'll cheer you up...". He pulls out a paper "This is a address to where a perfect match might be: I kinda got a good hold on your soul wavelength, and I know you'll like this one♪!", Arcus looks curious as Spirit gave him the paper... "And don't worry: Maka is tougher than she looks!.". He walks by the teen as he finished "I'm worried too, but doing that won't help those 2! Go and try to relax!", Arcus turns around to see Spirit leering... Arcus smiles back, and leaves...

Spirit meanwhile again takes a dark scowl, as he walks through the parting crowd... He sees his daughter sitting by the infirmary room... Sid pushes the crowd back to let them talk... "Baby girl, what happened?" Spirit asks. Maka glanced up into his eyes "I let it happen again, even after all this time...", Spirit sat next to her "What exactly? Is Soul alright?". Maka explained "No... We went to stop the ghoul in Tokyo... but... It was a Kakuja... We didn't have any idea how to fight it...  I got knocked out... when I woke up... I heard him calling for me... then... Then I saw him being cut again!!!". Spirit holds her "It'll be alright, Soul's strong... he can handle it...", Maka sighs "But... I almost let him get eaten... The ghoul had me by my arms and legs with his tentacles...". Spirit jumped onto his feet!! "He DIDN'T HURT YOU, DID HE?!", Maka sighs annoyed "No... he tried to use "that" to distract me though: he started to lift my skirt..." Spirit seethes as she continues "Luckily, I already took my glove off. I was able to use Soul Purge on the tentacle holding my hand... He's still unconscious now...". Spirit calmed down "Alright... good... again, don't worry... Soul's going to be alright...", Stein walks out of the infirmary "Everything should be...". Maka leaps up "Professor, is Soul alright!?", he smiles "He should be fine: there's no madness infecting him like last time... But the cut's a little deep, as the enemy was doing this to eat him... Still, Soul's fine, he just needs to rest.". She then asks "Can I see him?", Stein blows smoke "No... you may not want to see him now... wait until he's together, and conscious...". Maka sighs and leans on the wall...

Meanwhile, Tsugumi, Meme and Anya... completely oblivious to what happened, prepares to train. Tsugumi giggled as they walk to the training room "I can't wait to start! It's been a while since we did this!", Meme smiles "Yeah, it'll be fun!". Anya huffs as they walk inside "I hope we get something done this time...", Tsugumi laughs "Don't worry, we'll get alot done! Especially since the days are longer! ". Meme and the princess turns toward her, as she finished "Plus, I got a great prediction today! We're going try something new!", Anya tilts her head "Something new? We're really going to get serious about training?!". The weapon gives her a thumbs up "Yup!!". Meme walks behind her, and puts her hands around Tsugumi's waist "Then transform...". 

The weapon laughs as Meme squeezes her sides "S... stop it!!! That tickles!!!", Anya rolls her eyes "Even after all this time, you're STILL confused where to hold her?!". Tsugumi laughs wildly as Meme slips her hands under her skirt "She likes it more, when I hold this...", Anya turns away "No... We're going to train this time...". Meme smiles warmly "C'mon♪", Tsugumi tries not to break into laughter "Yeah! Then we'll train, you know you want to!". Anya sighs hard "Fine, then we better get started!", she walks up to Tsugumi and slips her soft hands into her shirt, running them on her side, while cusping her small, soft breast... Then kisses her, both girls blush as Meme works Tsugumi's vagina faster... The girl breaks out in laughter again, unable to control how she feels about the sensation... Meme and Anya kneel with her as she drops down, upon losing feeling in her legs. They start pulling off her clothes as Tsugumi kisses Anya's cheeks... The princess tries to look away, so as not to enjoy it and go all out on her. Meme starts licking her friend's soft, slender body causing Tsugumi to laugh again! Anya starts to blush once more at seeing her now half-naked friend and starts kissing around her collarbone,  then making her way up to her kneck... She then licks her rapidly in excitement, Tsugumi giggled happily, until she says "Alright♪! Let's not leave Meme by herself!". Anya looks at the well endowed girl preparing to grind Tsugumi, then crawls to her "♪Meee-eeeme♪♡, on your ♪faaa-aaace♪!". Meme excitedly rolls onto her stomach "Thanks Anya♪, you're really kind...", Anya blushes as she watched the girl widen her legs... Then leans down to suckle her wet core, Tsugumi plays with herself as she crawls to Anya's legs, then pulls her stockings off... "Awwww♡, I thought you just wanted to train?" the weapon laughs at seeing Anya was panti-less!". The princess blushed as she mumbles "S,shut up!" into Meme's hole, Tsugumi starts lucking Anya's, and position herself to be licked by Meme. The girl immediately snatches Tsugumi's kitty to her mouth! She shudders in excitement as Meme invades her inside with her tongue!!! They lick insanely, until they finally pass out... Minutes later, Anya breathes raggedly as Tsugumi gently strokes both her friends' pussies with the handle part of her Halberd form... "A...af...after this, we... we train..." she states...

Arcus meanwhile, walks to their mansion... "There they are... ?, I'm so full of energy... Just feeling Maka's soul also affects my body too! I could go for hours..."... he looks at his feet... "But this reminds me of how I couldn't help Sempai at all... Shit, if I was trained... I... Nevermind, Mr Albarn said to relax, and meet my new partner!!!". The teen feels the girls' wavelengths... he walks away from the front and goes to the training room... The door's left open... "I shouldn't, last time I almost took someone's virginity... But I have to see... This is my potential partner!". Arcus walks in to see the 3 girls lying on the floor, in heat!!! Anya notices him "G, get out!!!" the princess yells as she gets to her knees! Meme gives a sweet smile to Arcus, as Tsugumi stands... "Wait, it's our "something new"!". The princess looks up "New?! That guy?!!!", the weapon walks to him... Arcus tries not to notice the naked, slender body... "Hi, I'm Tsugumi♪... What's you name?". The teen replies "I... I'm Arcus Terasu.", she smiles mischievously "Why are you here?!". He explains "S... Spirit sent me here, to get a new partner!", Tsugumi cheers as she turns toward her friends "See! It's like she predicted! Arcus' our "something new , we'll have a guy on our team!". Anya jumps up "No!!! We can't have a boy here!!! Even if we get used to Arcus... one of us might get...", Tsugumi laughs "It's alright! We'll be safe...". she takes Arcus by the hand to a corner in the room...

"Alright, Arcus♪ You're our new partner, right?", he replies "Yeah... if we resonate...". Tusgumi laughs "We're perfect! But we wanna see how much you trust your partners for real... Would you be willing to do what I say? Could you trust me no matter what♡?", Arcus looks curious... "Yeah... I will...". She giggles "Don't be so stiff, let yourself loose♪!", she walks to her friends "Alright, we're going to do a trust exercise!". Anya jumps as she pulls up her stockings "Wh... what!!?", Meme stretched... "I have a thing early tomorrow... Can I go?". Tsugumi replies "Of course, but are you sure?!", the well endowed girl explains "I want to do the exercise too, but I can't be late...". Tsugumi looks slightly disappointed "Okay, but we'll be sure to do it tomorrow!", Meme kisses her "I'll be there♪!". Then walks away, Anya tries to run "I... I gotta thing, too!", the weapon runs up to her and wraps her arms around the princess... "Don't pretend you have somewhere to go, c'mon♡... Or do you wanna leave me alone with a guy?". Anya trembles as Tsugumi whispers in her ear "The Death-Scythe thinks we'd be perfect together... What if it goes beyond sexual, huh?", the princess freaks "Alright! Aright! I'll do it!!!". Tsugumi giggled "Thanks♪...", she walks to Arcus "You're beyond horny, right?". The girls dropped on all 4s, she wiggles her soft, tight ass in his face "Come on, this is the best way to see how we feel about each other immediately♪!", Arcus trembles in excitement "Shit... I can't... I WILL make her pregnant! That smarmy look on her face is driving me insane...". He tries to relax, then walked to the naked girl...

Arcus breathes heavily as he walks to her "Dammit, I hafta or it'll seem like I'm hiding something... But I can't cross the last line... I'll do this, thinking on Maka, this is for her, I'm trai...", Tsugumi suddenly nudged his leg and made him fall across her! Arcus starts to hump Tsugumi, he aims his penis into her tight ass! Only the precum was enabling movement in her tight walls! Arcus continued pushing back forth inside the small girl... Tsugumi  starts drooling, her face starts to look flush at the fact that her new partner was DEEP inside her ass, and the fact that this was the 1st time, she had something hard going into her and not her going into her partners. Arcus closed his eyes "I have to imagine I'm with Maka now, I hold it as long as I can, to keep her for getting pregnant, to be able to please Maka if I'm ever with her!", Tsugumi stares into space, her eyes roll back as she thought "Ah shit, Arcus feels good! I coulda got Akane to do this, but he didn't look like some who'd be into someone who craves sex as much as I do...". She feels Arcus breathing hard on her neck, then turns to kiss his nose... "I'm so happy, but there's one little thing missing... I'll see in a minute...", Arcus starts cumming into her ass Tsugumi trembles as it starts filing her up... she then droops on on the carpeted floor. Arcus falls too... she gets up from under him "Awww, get up Arcus♪! It's Anya's turn!", The princess jumps out the trance she fell in from watching them... "Wa... wait!!! I might!". Tsugumi walks to her, still playing with herself, even after recieving the raw humping "C'mon, you hafta see if you resonate together!". She sticks her fingers under Anya's dress, the princess leaps off the floor, onto her feet! "Eeek!" she screams, Tsugumi leers as she quickly kneels and snatched down her stockings! "C'mon Anya, aren't you curious?!". The girl quickly stood up again, and pushed Anya on her knees! Anya blushed as she thought of a penis going in her, until Tsugumi suddenly rips her dress off! Anya freaks, and cover her small, tight breasts still holding herself up with her other arm though: showing she's still curious about Arcus. Tsugumi giggled "You acted like you were so against the idea, but we're all resonating now♪". Arcus walks behind Anya, somewhat nervous about fucking her... "Anya's not moving, but I don't wanna scare...". The weapon pushes Arcus on the princess!!! "You feel her resonance, right?! Do what what she's "begging" for!" He starts humping Anya, she shudders as his penis enters her butt.. "It can't feel better than Tsugumi's hanD...LE!!!!", she moans happily as the veiny meat thrusts into her!!! Anya starts shudder in excitement as Arcus goes deeper and deeper, the girl then puts her other arm down... "Arc...Arc...Arcus, h, h, hold my hand..." she blushed as she stretches it from under her... Arcus holds over the back of her hand... She interlocks her fingers with his... Anya then turns toward him "W... would you... kiss me?!", Arcus kisses her nose "Idiot...". She turns back around, Arcus stares at the back of her head, upset... but keeps going... Tsugumi watches as she still plays with herself, ejaculation pours down her legs, glazing them, and creating a glass like look going between them. "Ah... something's making him hold back... He did that to me too, and he won't kiss either of us... he certainly isn't gay... So I wonder why he's holding himself back?". Arcus tries to concentrate "She's Maka, she's Maka... I can hold it longer, because it's..." he sees Anya's blonde hair, the light makes it look silvery... Arcus suddenly cums into her asshole, Anya squealed in pleasure, then falls flat... Arcus collapsed... Tsugumi walks to the front of them "See, we're all partners now!", Anya breathes raggedly again, unable to report... Arcus' unable to stand either...

At 9:00, the new partners go to bed... "He's really staying here?!" Anya asks, Tsugumi giggles "Of course! We all have to share a room together, partners have to be used to each other, right?!". Meme sighs at hearing her friends talking, as she lied in bed... "Girls, I have something to tell you..." They turn "What's wrong?!" Anya asks, Tsugumi gets up "Is everything okay?". The well endowed girl replies "The event was cancelled... I guess I can do the test now♡...", Tsugumi smiles "Perfect Meme, this opens up something fun for us!". Anya turns away "Too ecchi... I won't do it again! We literally fucked each other all evening!", Tsugumi pouts "But what about Meme? Don't you love her♪?". Anya blushed and got out of bed... "I do... But we should hurry!", Meme quickly grabs the princess upon her coming to her bedside, and kissed her deeply!!! Anya almost jumps back by reflex, but calms down as Meme invades her velvety mouth. Tsugumi opens her friend's pajamas, and starts sucking her huge breast "Come on Arcus, don't be afraid! She loves you, too♪!". Arcus walks to the girl, until the weapons rip off her pants "But, you have to "unlock" her, first!", Arcus stares in awe at Meme's exposed, beautiful pussy. Tsugumi smiles "Come on in...", Arcus takes off his pajamas and pierced into Meme's asshole. He starts thrusting her, as Tsugumi starts fingering Meme's vagina! The girl balls her fist as she continues to kiss Anya, the princess finally snatches away, drool pours from both of their mouths as they stare at each other... Anya then starts sucking her right breast, Arcus gets excited "I... I think I'm... falling for Meme?!! Meme's everything I was looking for: cute, innocent, but not adverted to sex, she likes it as much as I do!". He leans over her body as he continues thrusting, Meme pulls her legs back, the girls move their heads allowing Meme to curl into a ball... Arcus now has full acess to the beautiful weapon meister. Arcus almost kissed her, then stopped and starts backing up "No, my 1st kiss has to with Maka... I... I can't...", Meme quickly slings her legs back, and wraps around his body, her friends start sucking her again as she rubs their heads "What's wrong?". Arcus leans down again "I need to, if I keep holding back... they won't trust me...", he shivers and leans down... until he suddenly cums into her!!! Meme curls her toes as she pelvic thrusts in excitement, she feels her butt filling up... cum pours all over her sheets... Arcus sighed "Good, now I can leave... if I went longer, I'd kissed Meme...", he pulls out... Meme looks upset "Wait...". Her friends look up "What's wrong, Arcus' done already♪?" Tsugumi giggles, the well endowed girl replies "I want him to fill me up, in both holes!", she stretches her hot, roaring, glazed vagina! "Come back, Arcus♡!". He stares "She..."

Footsteps suddenly come up the hallway, the friends quickly jump back in bed!!! EternalFeather suddenly opens the door!!! "Tsugumi, Anya, Meme, get up!!!". The girls quickly sat up, holding their covers up around their bodies... "What is it, EternalFeather?" Tsugumi asks innocently... The senpai replies "Mr Albarn just told me he sent Arcus here, it might seem funny to him: but that was dangerous!!!", she looks at Arcus' bed "Get up, Arcus!". He gets from under the covers... "You have to go back to your dorm in the DWMA building! If you're partners, then you'll have to visit here, NOT stay in the girls' dorm house!", Arcus gets out of bed and walks to her "Sorry...". She sighs "As long as you didn't touch them, it's okay... but you HAVE to stay in your room at night!", Arcus walks out as Tsugumi giggled quietly with a smarmy look on her face...

Meanwhile, Arcus goes back to the DWMA building... "I'm somewhat glad I have to go back to the dorm: I honestly couldn't have sex with all 3 at the same time, I wouldn't be able to see them as people if I kept on... At least... Meme seemed different, I'm not sure why we might be the only one's that resonated so perfectly: I was suppose to only resonate correctly with Tsugumi... but...". He gets inside the building... "Wait, I just realized! I could see Maka now!!! Nobody's in the halls!", he quickly walks to the infirmary... Feeling the nostalgic, loving wavelength flowing from Maka... He excitedly sees he's right: no one guards the room!!! Arcus walks to the crack of the door, and sees Maka sitting over a unconscious Soul...

"I'm sorry Soul, I never meant for this to happen. First with Crona, now by a ghoul... I'm wish I stopped it... I'm so sorry...". Arcus watches in awe as she starts crying "I hate that this happened!!! Even with all the fighting, I NEVER wanted this... I feel the same way: Chrona sacrificed himself, everything should be fine! But... there's still ghouls, and demons! So many more threats appeared,  we... we... still can't have ourselves... I never got a chance to tell you how I feel, I doubt you even noticed it, either...". She wipes her eyes "I never get a chance to tell you anything... I only... I only order you around... I only treat you like a platonic friend... I... I only treat you like how we were before... I want you to know how I feel, how much I care...", Maka kisses Soul... Arcus stared in surprise as she deeply kisses the teen, drool slides down the sides of Soul's face as she keeps invading his mouth... Then suddenly lifts her head... and straightens her hair, and wipes his cheeks clean, gently with her sleeve... Her face turns bright red, upon touching his face... "I, I'm sorry... I wish I could tell you... But this is the only way... I shouldn't invade your privacy, but... I can't help it... I love you... Soul...". Arcus feels his heart drop... then leaves...

END Episode4...

 [Ending](https://youtu.be/7JkhcqhK9KQ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize for how messy this chapter is, I had ALOT of distractions while typing it...


	5. Is This a Rape?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eucliwood confesses to Ayumu!!?

[Opening!](https://youtu.be/NCqqluVhxFk) 

The next morning... Arcus walks Death City's streets...

"Dammit... it hurts physically as well as in my soul...." Arcus thought as he walks through a empty alleyway... "I knew Sempai loved Soul, but seeing her say it to him...". He sighed "I need to think about something else, if there's a small chance I could be with her, then I have to be ready!", Arcus tries smiling as he remembers his earlier... " At least I KINDA know how to fight... Tsugumi moves along with me, it's like we're dancing...". He suddenly feels someone watching, then quickly turns to see Professor Stein! "There you are..." Stein smiles as he comes closer... "I've been looking for you!". Arcus jumped "Is something wrong?!", the Professor laughs "No! I was just sent to tell you about your first mission!". Arcus tilts his head in curiosity "I only trained yesterday...", Stein explains "Don't worry, it's easy. Simply use your Wavelength to thin out madness... a unsafe level's rising up in a peaceful area..". 

Kid adds "Yes, this is why we're sending out everybody who has exceptional abilities.", Stein looks up at the Shinigami standing on a nearby building... "Ah, you know watching people speak privately is eavesdropping...". Kid replied "I know, that you both knew I was here...", he leaps down... draped in Death's robe... "You 2 are few of the exceptions in Death City...". Stein laughs "So you decided to personally tell Arcus what's wrong?", Kid looks into Arcus' eyes "Yes, professor... And Arcus, it's important you know what threat you'll be facing...". The Shinigami then explains: "I sensed a rising in the madness surrounding even in DWMA Weapons and Meisters. I assumed it was only because of Chrona's sacrifice, leaving that... _strange_... wavelength through the world...  But it became apparent that it was far more serious after I found the state my weapons were in, upon returning home...", Arcus looks scared as he remembers what happened... "Liz and Patty... where in a fetal... never mind... you'll see it..." Kid finished, with a disgusted look... Stein adds "If it grows, it may cause people to revert to to the affects of PURE madness...", The Shinigami walks away "Yes, we must find the core of the new wave and stop it, before "this" becomes something dangerous...".

Stein turns back toward the teen after watching Kid walk away "That's why you're going now, even IF there's a enemy, you could probably stop it with just your anti-demon wavelength...", Arcus looks up at the him "I understand...". The professor then walks away "Ah, and Arcus... I know your feelings towards Maka..." Arcus froze as Stein continued "You're rooting for her relationship, but you want her yourself! It makes no difference to the world who ends up with Maka...  Hell, you remind me of how much I wanna  DISSECT someone, but won't... The contradiction from yourself and what the world expects is mad, isn't it?!", Stein head tilts and smiles maniacally at him "I'm rootin' for ya!". Arcus smiles back "Thanks!...", he then heads off to his partner...

He comes to the mansion and sees Tsugumi and Anya on the porch... The weapon feels his wavelength "Hey Arcus!", she suddenly turns and waves! Arcus waves back "Hi...", she giggled "I guess you want more "training", right♪?". He blushed as Anya yells "W, w, wait! You maniac!!! You'd really wanna do 3 people EVERYDAY!!!?", Tsugumi laughs as Arcus tries to explain "N, no... We havva...". The weapon finished before he can "A mission? I knew it♪!", he sighs in relief "Yeah, it's a easy one...". Tsugumi laughed "We could take care of anything! Remember? Our trust is already strong!!!", Anya quickly snatches her friend to her "You're REALLY gonna go alone with Arcus?! He's been doing everything we say, but who knows what he'll do when you 2 are alone!? He's not like Akane!!". The weapon sighs heavily "They're alot different... I actually DID try to talk to him, after meeting Arcus... but..."

That morning, Tsugumi meets Akane on the way to Death Bucks. "Hey Akane♪!", she greets him, he smiles " Tsugumi, how nice to see you here.". The girl walks closer "Yeah, it's always nice to meet a friend, especially nowdays...", he agrees "Yes, people you can trust are always good to see.". Tsugumi leers "That's how come, I wanna do a little test, to see how much we trust each other...", Akane stares in curiosity "Test?!". She giggled "Lean over, I'll tell you how it works♡...", he bends down to her, readying to put his ear to the girl... Tsugumi suddenly snatched his face towards her, kissing him deeply! Akane freaked and threw her backwards!!! "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!!!?" he yelled. Tsugumi almost explains when he calls over other meisters who were alerted by the noise "Get her in restraints! Madness may have infected her!!!", she looks surprised as she dragged to the DWMA interagation room...

NOW, Tsugumi looks upset after explaining this... "It was so embarrassing... That's why, I like Arcus: I can be myself around him...", Anya sighs "Okay... I understand, but becareful...". The weapon giggles "I wo-on't♪!" as she turns and ran toward Arcus... The princess sighed in stress as Tsugumi explained to her partner "I'll get my bag, and be back in a minute!", she ran into the mansion... Arcus watches her, until Meme came out... "Meme!?" he jumped as he remembers last night... She walks up behind Arcus "Hi...", the girl wraps her arms around him as she whispered in his ear "When you come back... I'm going to take your virginity♪...". Arcus blushes as she continued "But don't worry: I'll trade it for mine♡", Tsugumi walks out as her friend finished and laughed "Not if I get it first!". Arcus then follows his partner, now wearing a short sleeved shirt, with a high skirt, and fishnets... they wave by to their friends as they get ready to take off on their 1st mission...

Meanwhile, Ayumu and Eucliwood walk to his home's porch... They sit down as they finish their popscicles... "I had fun today, I thought it would've been lonely with everybody being busy, but this is the most peace we had in months..." he sat contently... Eu holds up a piece of paper "I'M HAPPY TOO, IT'S LIKE BEFORE...". Ayumu replied "I wish we could stay like this... but still, it might be lonely if everyone stayed away...", Eu holds up another piece "BEFORE THEY COME BACK, WOULD YOU ANSWER A QUESTION?". The zombie quickly turns around, already fantasizing what she'll ask... "What is it♪?", he cheerfully asks. The necromancer holds another piece to him "DO YOU LIKE ME MORE THAN THE OTHERS?". Ayumu was stunned... until she holds up another sheet of paper "DO YOU FANTASIZE ABOUT ME, MORE THAN HARUNA, SERA, EVERYONE? DO YOU...", the zombie stares in awe as she holds up one more piece "LOVE ME? ...". Ayumu replies "Of course♡, b... but... (Shit... I kinda sound so casual about something so serious...), but why do you feel like you need to a...", she suddenly holds another paper up "KISS ME?". He stops talking... they both blush as the thought excites both of them, yet makes them unable to even look at each other... Ayumu then says "Alright... If I need to show you: I'll do it, I'll do anything to prove it...", he turns Eu to him... And kissed her softly... They back away as she quickly grabs another paper: she tries to ask him how he felt now, but mistakenly writes what she wanted then... Eu holds up the paper, unknowingly revealing her desires at that second... "FUCCCCK....". Ayumu excitedly explodes inside, and pulls her leggings off! Eluciwood fell over, wondering why he was acting this way... Then noticed the paper she dropped, falling slowly in front of her... "Oh no... I was too excited, I meant to ask him if he liked the kiss, but I wrote where my mind weee-EEENT!!!!?" she thought... but was suddenly distracted by the zombei thrusting deep into her!!! Eu gripped the side of the porch, as Ayumu takes her virginity "I... I have to tell him... I didn't mean to write that!!!" she thought, then turns around and sees Ayumu happily thrusting into her pussy! His face sparkled, and blushed brightly "I love you too, Eu♡! If you need me to show you like this, right away! I will!", he leans over her face "I was unsure too, I didn't want to because I thought I was unattractive to you... even too goofy... But I'll throw away my insecurities to make you happy, to let you know how I feel♡!". He kissed her again, Eu blushed harder, he then leans back up and continues pounding her... "I can't tell him, now... he's so happy... Plus, he did this for me, not just because he's a pervert... I love him♡, Never mind what I assumed should happen, I want Ayumu to be happy!", Ayumu suddenly hit her G-Spot!!! The girl quickly covered her mouth!!! "Nooo! I want to yell, but if I do: another Megalo might appear!!!" she thought, as he continued to beat it... Her toes curled as he grabs her hair... "You like this, right? Your reaction changed!" he yells excitedly! Eucliwood shuddered as she tries not to yell his name "I want to scream so bad, it feels so good!!! But I can't!!!", she mumbles into her hand as tears stream down her face "It's like being beaten with a metal rod!!! I love this!!!".

Meanwhile, Arcus and Tsugumi arrive... "There's a demon, here?" he asks, as looks around from atop their motorcycle... Tsugumi giggles "Yeah, I feel it, too!" she hops over Arcus and across the handles, exposing her naked, small pussy under skirt! Arcus blushed as she lands "What? See something you liked♪?", he tries to stand with his erection... when a Megalo appears!!! They suddenly turns toward the Hippo... "There he is..." she warns Arcus, the Megalo laughed "Hoo, hoo, ha, hoo, hoo! You think a fresh, fluffy, new Meister can hurt me?! You're NOT! too, right!? Hoo, hoo, hoo!!!". Tsugumi transforms into a halberd, "Let's go, Arcus!!!", Arcus glared "OK...". He rushed the Hippo, and hits at the monster!!! Tsugumi leaps out of his hands, and stabs through it's heart!!! The Hippo starts to die immediately, Arcus freaks, thinking he threw her... Then snatched her out, tearing the wound bigger, and killing the Megalo!!! Tsugumi turns back to human form, and grabs the soul... Arcus stares in surprise "...", Tsugumi smiles "We did it!!!". He added "Yeah... ...", Tsugumi stood up, "Ah... I forgot this is your very first mission: I kinda freaked out about seeing the blood before, too... But... it was easier having friends to support yoh...". She walks to Arcus and holds him "Doing "it", helps take away all the stress, too! It's even easier with you here!", The teen blushed as she kisses his cheek... "She kissed me... but she avoided my mouth... Even when I was stunned, she respected my wish... Does she really love me already?" Arcus thought. Tsugumi smiles cheerfully at him "Dammit... this might be part of some kind of punishment: Sempai probably felt my Wavelength... Meanwhile, Tsugumi knows mine, but cares about me, same as I'm making it awkward for Sempai knowing about my feelings, though she's wi..." the teen started to piece together, until his partner snaps him out of it! "Alright, let's clean the area! All we need to do, is resonate!". They concentrate, by closing their eyes, and start purifying the area... Tsugumi then opens hers... 

"Arcus, mind if I go a minute?! I need a souvenir for Meme!" she asks, Arcus smiles "I think I have it...". She giggled "Thanks, brb!", she leaves... Meanwhile, Eucliwood feels the madness leave... "It's gone... that feeling's gone! It's as if I feel safe enough too...", she suddenly yells "AYUMU♡!!!". He smiles "I'm glad you finally say you like it!", she hurries and rips off her armor!!! Ayumu kisses her, then rips his shirt off! They start having wild sex on the porch!!!... Haruna notices the noise, and hurried to the house to see them, thinking they were in trouble... Then sees Ayumu filling Eu with cum, itls starts pouring down the steps... "I knew it!!!" she thought... then stomped away "Ayumu's a pervert, a freak pervert!!! And..." she remembers her feelings for him, "A jerk!!!".

Back with Arcus, he finished clearing the area... And noticed Haruna pouting as she roamed the streets... "Aww, she looks cute..." he thought, she suddenly looked up and noticed his motorcycle's DWMA logo on the side!!! Haruna then thought of a bad idea... "Um... Mr? Are you a DWMA meister?!" she asks, innocently. Arcus looks surprised at her sudden interest in him "Yeah...", she walks to him slowly "And... did you just help us?". Arcus smiles "With my wavelength...", Haruna giggled as her plan was going smoothly so far... "Great I'm so happy!!! I wanna give you a reward for doing it!". Arcus smiles "Thanks!...", she grabs his hand "But you gotta come and get it!". She drags the teen behind her, Arcus ran to keep up until she snuck him through the back of Ayumu's home... The teen hears sexual moans coming from the door... "Oh shit... should we be i?...", Haruna cuts him off "It's okay!!!", she angrily stomps into her room, to drown out the moans and gets a potion! "Here, take this!!!" she holds a potion to him. Arcus takes it "Thanks...", she acts innocent again "Would you drink it now?". He stares at it "OK...", Arcus drinks it... "It tastes strange?". Haruna giggled as he stares at her... "Why does she look different?... I feel so...", the girl pulls off her clothes "Heh, heh, heh... How do you feel♪?". Arcus walked to her, and pulls off his clothes... Then throws her on her bed, and immediately starts suckling her small, tight nipples!!! Haruna smugly laughed with her face starting to blush "Ha! That'll show that idiot, Ayumu!!! If he's gonna wave that Neckwear Mancer's nice ass, filled with HIS dick, in MY face: then I'll show him: I don't need him!!!", Arcus starts sucking harder, as he grabs her hands... "What the hell?... Why am I fucking her so fast?!!... I was ready to resist, but now...". He starts going up and biting on her collarbone "What did you do to me?..." Arcus asks in between tasting her body... Haruna laughs "You're under the effect of my pheromone potion! You'll fuck me, until I make that idiot jealous!!! (Or it until it runs outta power...)", Arcus thought as he makes his way slowly down to her pussy... "Shit!!! I already like her body type, it'll be hard to resist... I need to make sure I don't take her virginity!!!". He starts eating her cunt, Haruna starts to curl her toes, then breathes heavier as his toungue invades both her ass and tight kitty!!! She finally has a orgasm, Arcus quickly leaps up, and starts thrusting into her tight ass!!! Haruna writhes in pleasure as he hits harder and harder, while he suckled her small tits! Haruna teared up and holds Arcus' head... "Wh... what's your name? ...Victim...". He lifts to bite her neck "Arcus...", Haruna moans "Arcus♡...". He goes back down again, and lifts her crotch to his face, and starts suckling her kitty, while invading her ass with his fingers!!! Haruna starts screaming "Ah♡! Ah♡! Ah♡! Ah♡!!!!"

Ayuma suddenly hears the screams, him and Eu stop... "Haruna's in danger!!!" he shouts, then ran to her room, as he pulls his pants up... Meanwhile Arcus, free of the pheromone's effects, suddenly notices Ayumu coming!!! "Dammit!!!" he thought, then lies Haruna down... they look into each other's eyes for a second, until Ariel suddenly appears!!! Arcus and Haruna look up at her "Honestly Haruna, I never thought you'd do this!" she sighs in disappointment... Haruna replies in a daze "S, s, sorry... Dai Sensei...", the Great teacher then focused on Arcus "And as for you, show a little restraint, next time you're drugged! Since it's not your fault...". She points to the window, it opens via magic... "I've stopped time when I came , and made a way for you to escape... Do NOT sex one of my innocent girls again!", Arcus replies in a daze "Y, yes ma'am...". He climbs out the window... "Shit, I hate myself... even then, even now: I want to have sex with that woman(?) Her long pretty hair, her beautiful eyes... Shit, why do I wanna fuck almost everyone I see!?" Arcus thought as he ran away... Ariel refocused on Haruna "I'll wait until you're ready to talk, but next time you do this: I'll make you pregnant!".

 Ayumu bursts through Haruna's door, minutes later... "Haruna!!! Are you alright, were you screaming!?". She only sat up in bed, covered by her bedsheets "Yeah... get out of my room...". He stared at her strange reaction... Meanwhile Arcus was running back to the motorcycle, Tsugumi caught up to him "There you are, everything alright?!" she asks as his wavelength felt shaky. Arcus replies "Y, yeah... I was just exploring..."

They go back home, after a _"successful_  " mission...

[Ending!](https://youtu.be/Q3dj1_ht6fU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I keep writing this? I'm planning on ending it in 5 chapters... Comment if you want me stretch it?
> 
>  
> 
> And... I forgot to explain, I can't write on weekends, even now I'm rushing this...


	6. Love Live Lolli Loved by Lucky Legendary Lollicol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcus is sent to find a new partner, but may find something else...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think, should I continue this or not!?

[Opening.](https://youtu.be/ay71M6eybYs) 

Arcus has trained with his partners for days, despite their resonance being less than perfect. He's also the last of Maka and Soul's kohais..

He wonders Death City "Shit... I can't believe I'm alone in this... I'm the only 1 left with Sempai... I hafta concentrate on my goal: Meme's constantly making passes at me, Anya's so cute and Tsugumi's so flirty... I have to remember I love Sempai... I can't forget it, even with my fun partners"

Arcus suddenly hears familiar music, then follows the sound to see Muse rehearsing outside!!! Few people stop to listen, but leave to work... Arcus ran to the stage "I remember hearing them!!! I can't believe they're here!!! All my problems seem to be melting away now..." he thought as he stopped and listen to them finish: [Bokura Wa Ima No Naka De](https://youtu.be/XOtS4lvynQ8). The girls all bow, Arcus' eyes light up as they smile at the single fan... He then jumps in surprise as Honoka giggles "You like that?! You'll love our next song!", Maki suddenly recognized him...  "W... wait! I remember him: that's the guy!!!". Rin turns toward Arcus and thought... then asks "The one you were talking about earlier?", the redhead replies "Yeah! The pervert!". Umi sighs, agitated "It's your fault for sleeping on a street! It's a good thing he just moved you to your sempai's home...", she glances at Arcus "I'm sure it was mistake, right?", he shook out of awe "R, r, right!". Honoka laughs "Well, now that, that's settled! Let's go again!", Arcus thought as they sung... "I found my new partner: From their wavelengths, I can tell that 5 are meisters, and 4 are weapons... There's a tonfa, Winchester, Rifle and a Katana from the feel of their wavelengths... I know which one I'll ask too!". He looks at Rin performing... "She's perfect! While I can't resonate well with my partners, because of Sempai: She seems perfectly neutral. If I get her to agree, everything should be fine, she won't try to tempt me, and we can concentrate on missions!", they finish singing... Arcus claps, Honoka cheered as she hears the applause "Thank You♪! If you like this: come back here in 4 days, that's when we're having our Live!", Arcus smiles "OK!". They leave, talking excitedly about their show...

"Honoka, you seem really excited for this..." Umi explains "...but please don't get too excited: it's temporary...". Kotori adds "But it's fun!!! Even if it's just for a while!". Honoka laughs "Yeah! As long as we're together, let's have as much fun as possible!!!", Nozomi smiles warmly at the others... "Ah, speaking of having fun!". Eli turns toward her "What?", the psychic closed her eyes... "Can you feel it?". She stops walking... Eli does too... Meanwhile, Arcus notices a few of the girls stop in place...  They all suddenly stop, noticing Nozomi has completely focused her gaze upon Arcus... "There's something you want to tell us?", Honoka stares "Wow... you're really good at that Soul perception thing!. Rin smiles "It's easy♪!", Kotori closed her eyes "I feel it too, but... what is it!?". Nozomi giggles "Something very interesting, Arcus, right? Tell me what do you want?", Arcus stares in awe "They already know... despite trying to hide it, it's something I wanted for years..." he thought. Arcus suddenly confesses "I want to join Muse!!!", then covers his mouth...

Nozomi smiles "I knew it♡!", Honoka laughs "Awesome♡!". Nico suddenly turned around in anger "Wait, what the hell?! He can't join: we're a all girl band!!!!". Maki adds "And he's a pervert!!!", Umi agreed "We literally CAN'T let him inside.". Honoka laughed "He won't sing... but he can do something else to help us... it's temporary anyway, so it'll be okay♪!", she skips to Arcus and gives him a handful of flyers "Help spread the word about our next Live, and we'll let you be a official member♡!". Arcus trembled excitedly "Yeah, I will!", she then holds up her cell "One more thing... tap it!". Arcus bumps his cell to hers, "Alright, you should have the link to the Muse invitational event! Get as many people as you can!". Arcus excitedly replies "OK!", she walks away with her friends...", Hanayo smiles "He looked happy! He reminds me of me, when I wanted to join!", Eli sighs "Yeah... but I'm unsure how this will work out...". Nico replied "It'll be gross!! That guy can't be in the band, plus: we DON'T need him!". Honoka smiles "It'll be okay, this is just for fun, right?!"... Nico, Eli, and Maki sigh...

Arcus shudders as he looks at his cell... "I'll go everywhere... I'm going to get as MANY people as I can to the Live!", he travels all over Death City... Putting up flyers and telling everyone who was interested, that night Arcus thought... he sends links to everyone he knew, and the links to the top meisters in DWMA... "How the fuck will they know though? I'm not famous, everybody probably wouldn't come just because a random meister asks them..." Arcus thought as he tried to sleep...

The next day, Arcus wakes up and looks at FaceBook... He sees many of the links, ignored... except Maka's... He excitedly looks at the notification and finds she shared the link, and in turn it was shared by everybody she sent it through, then again through them!!! He stares in awe "What the hell?! Sempai helped me? What made them keep sending it? I understand her friends and family, but this went REALLY far... I can't wait!!!", later he arrives at the Muse's rehearsal spot... They finish a song as he walks up "Arcus!!!" Honoka cheered, he jumps in surprise "Did you see!?". The teen ran to the stage, she pulls out her cell to show him "Look!!! You SEE HOW many people are coming to the next Live!!!? We won't have room for everyone to fit in this square!!!". Arcus stared "I didn't think my sharing would go THAT far!!!", she giggles happily. Umi sighed, annoyed "Does this mean?", her leader cheers "Arcus' a Muse♡!". Nozomi giggles "Since you're so good at attracting a crowd, what do you suggest we sing?". Arcus exhaled... then states "Covers", the girls stare in curiosity as he explains "As a fan, I love your voices, and want to hear them alot... But normally, I'd have only your original songs to hear. I love them, but I want to hear them in more songs: or in different genres. That's where Cover songs come in, for people with fetishes like mine...". Nico glared "The fuc...", Honoka interrupts as she cheered "Let's do it!!!". Umi turns toward her "Honoka!!! But what about our original fans?! Won't we scare them away?!", the leader explains "We'll tell them we're trying something new, if they don't like it, we can always go back, right♡?!". Nozomi adds "Yes, ah, what did you have in mind, Arcus?"...

A hour later, Arcus showed them and they learned and sung [All I Need](https://youtu.be/grqizCZ-pX0)... Honoka laughs as they finish "So this is what you're into?", Arcus blushed as Umi glared at her "This sounds stupid... It feels stupid!". Nico agrees "The lyrics were retarded!", Eli replies "C'mon... We'll test it out, then send demos around... after that: if no one likes it, then we'll go back to normal. We're not going to change our sound, just... try out something different...". Honoka adds happily "Yeah! If it doesn't turn out, so what?! It's not the end!", next Arcus showed them [Wasted](https://youtu.be/YoJv6KuWZws)... Umi angrily finished her part then yells "Alright!!! I had enough, no more dumb songs!!!", Nozomi replies "Alright, we'll let people listen now. Then we' will find out if they really are dumb♪.". She sends the song... "Now, let's get back to practice!", Arcus watches them until they finish... then goes home...

Arcus walks back home that evening... "I hate that I pissed some of them off, it feels almost as bad as if Sempai was angry at m...", he passes by Kilik... The meister noticed Arcus "There you are!!! You're that guy who joined Muse, right?!" Kilik asks, Arcus replies "Yeah.". He walks closer to Arcus, "That's insane!!! Everybody can like what they want, but if you get up there and start singing like a little girl, I'mma lose it!" he laughed, then says in a slightly serious tone... "But... becareful too: the professor said something's making people violate each other ALOT, they even try to kill each other to get themselves wet... Right now, it's not that bad right here... but it's getting stronger. He said if it keeps going, people'll start tearing each other to pieces...". Arcus thought as he finished "Shit, that's what was happening?!" , Kilik walked away, whooping "Becareful out there... princess!". Arcus continues back to his dorm, until Nozomi steps behind him "Arcus...". The teen turns to see her smiling warmly "It's a go!!! Everyone loves the idea! So Honoka wants you to stay with us tonight, so you can give us ideas for the Live, first thing tomorrow!", Arcus looked excited as she shows him her cell: billions of likes were giving to both songs... along with MANY comments noting that the viewer would come to see them!!!

Later, Nozomi and Arcus come to the mansion the Muse were staying... After getting settled in, everyone goes to bed...  Maki turns over "I'm still creeped out that we let a pervert in the band...". Nico agrees "He shouldn't be here... the stuff he's suggesting seems alright, but what if he gets comfy with the Muse and starts trying to get us to do something creepy?!". Nozomi laughs "Every song he suggested seems innocent enough compared to what others want... he has a pretty clean view of us...", Maki sighs in relief "I guess..." then goes to sleep... Nico glared at the ceiling as the others started falling asleep "I'm going to straighten him out before we go any further...", she gets out of bed and heads to the guest room...

Meanwhile, Arcus lies in bed... until he hears Nico open the door! "Get up!!!". Arcus hops up, and sees her angrily stomping to his bed, "What's wrong?..." he asks. "Stay there!" she said before Arcus could stand... he remains sitting on the edge of the bed as she glares down at him "Don't you screw up anything, you hear me?!!! We worked hard to get this far, and I won't let you destroy it!!!". Arcus looks down "Yes... ma'am... I won't...", she yells "Good!!! And I don't want you suggesting anything else creepy to sing, either! Got it?!". Arcus replies "I won't... I'm sorry if the songs so far seemed bad...", she sighed contently, as the conversation went easier than she thought it would... "They are... but since we HAVE TO sing them, it's too late to fix it... Don't suggest anything like them again...". Arcus looks up again... Nico happen to glance down at her "Kya... just because I'm sexy, doesn't mean you look at me that way!!!" , he turns away... " Sorry... I...". He stood "I seriously want to be part of the band: your music and dances... they make everything OK for a brief moment: I'm truly happy... ...", she stares at the slender teen "Of course...". Arcus looks back at her, smiling "I'd hate to screw it up...", Nico replies "It should be fine, as long as you understand...". He replies "I do, honestly I'm suppose to look for a partner instead of this. I probably can't stay after the Live...", Nico looks away "W,w,we couldn't be your partner... Nobody resonates with you, you're part of EAT class, right? Even if we resonated, it wouldn't work...". Arcus stared at her "Yeah, we are too di..."... she stares back... _something_ pulls them together... Arcus then slips the pajama top off the small woman, as he looks into her red eyes... Nico's arms go limp as she opens her mouth and leans toward him... Arcus leans down to Nico, almost kissing her... they taste eachother's lip... before Arcus suddenly sees Maka!!! He stops... "I..." he starts... Nico snaps out of it... "Uh..." she steps backward... "Forget this... don't tell the others!!! Got it!?". Arcus freaked... "I won't!!!...", she ran away, as she pulled her pajama shoulders back up!! Arcus thought as he lied down "What the fuck!!!? Why did we almost kiss?! She hated I joined the Muse, and I'm kinda afraid of Nico...", he then thought "Maybe it was a Tsundere effect thing? Maybe because she hated me joining so much: in this moment when she found I'd agree with her, and I find she'd soften up to me, we resonated... we wanted to fuck each other... we wanted to see the positive side about the person we had negative emotions too? ". Arcus tried to go to sleep, in spite of his erection keeping him excited...

That night, Ayumu arrives in Death City... "Haruna hasn't been the same since that day... Everytime I ask her what's wrong, she casually shooed me away... Something happened to her... that guy must've hurt her!!! That's why he'll pay!!!", the next day, Arcus continues helping the Muse... his original partners miss him, and are completely unaware his disappearance is directly because of the link he sent... The next night... the Live starts!!!

The muse stand on stage, in front of a large crowd!!! Many watch from buildings, in the square and via livestreams! Honoka announces "Welcome to our Death City Live!!! Tonight, thanks to your votes: we'll be trying a new sound! We hope you'll enjoy it, as much as we like singing this!". The band hold hands together and bow, with Arcus dressed in a male variation of their uniforms in the middle! The curtain falls... Tsugumi stood up from her seat "Was that Arcus?! I couldn't see him clearly, but that wavelength...", Maka and Soul were far in the back, unable to notice he was on stage... The curtain raises again, only revealing the original members of Muse... Backstage, Arcus excitedly walks around to the seats... "I can't believe we did it!!! They're out there because they like my idea!!! I'm part of one of my favorite bands too!!! I'm so excited♡!". He sits in his seat and watches his favorite band perform!!! Later, the Muse finish the new songs, Honoka then announces "Now we'll sing one of our originals to close out! Thank you for staying until the end!!! They sing [Our Miracle](https://youtu.be/FPvTzytB-0A), Arcus feels completely calm, yet excited and estatic "This is so beautiful!!! I forgot how much I loved this♡...".  Stein suddenly stood up... Marie looks up at him ""it"'s here?", he looks around "Yes... but I can't pinpoint it... right now it's excited... but calm... if it was scared, we'd be able to find and attack it now...". Stein turn towards Kid, who was also looking in his direction... he nods his head, confirming he felt the source too... Stein sits back down... "We'll need to confirm it later... where we won't disturb too many people...". Arcus watches the end of the performance, he stares at Rin "I'll ask her afterwards...". His eyes then go across the girls, and sees Honoka! She giggled at him as they finish... "♥ This _feeling_ , it's different from sempai... It couldn't... it's _obsession_ , but..."

 [Ending!](https://youtu.be/VGiRif0qIOU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll end this at the 10th Chapter, but... comment if you like sex, smut, hentai and romance!


	7. Unraveling Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki enjoys being the One-Eyed king, up until Arcus shows  
> up near his kingdom...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THIS! I'm ending this on the 10th chapter, IF you anyways like this, COMMENT for more!  
> I want to entertain people, but if it seems as if you're not...  
> I'll simply move on...

[Opening!](https://youtu.be/ay71M6eybYs)

Kaneki walks through his underground home, until his queen arrives with a smug leer on her face...

"How is my king today?" Touka asked sarcastically, Kaneki replies "Fine, considering he has to go to war, and my pregnant wife might be caught in the middled of it...". She holds him "Don't worry, it's gonna be fine... But just in case...", she licked his face slowly... "Why don't we try to "speed" the prince along?". Her eyes turn black, as Kaneki looks away "Is this what we should do, when there's a chance we could die?", Touka leered as she reaches into his shirt... "That's WHY we need to: if something happens, we have someone who can claim the throne!". Kaneki blushed slightly at his wife's constant egging... then erects his Rinkaku!!! He snatches Touka in the air, and tears her clothes off, revealing her slender, soft 1 month pregnant body... Kaneki holds her in position to kiss, she giggled as they kiss deeper and deeper, his Rinkaku enters her ass and kitty making her moan!!! Kaneki starts foaming at the mouth, as he can feel her tight walls against every part of his Kagune!!! They playfully bit parts of each other's tongues, and pull away to see the blood and drool, pouring from each other's mouths, then kiss again as their bodies heal. Touka starts slobering as she feels Kaneki going in deeper and deeper, and feels the slightly painful, yet sensual feeling of being bitten by her husband. Kaneki's kagune then takes off his own pants, and places his wife on his throbbing, erected dick!!! She rides him, bouncing on the huge thing while her ass and mouth are also filled! Kaneki suddenly backs from her, as she writhes in pleasure,  until she screams... "Fuck me♡!" Touka moans as Kaneki nails her harder and harder, she suddenly whips her Ukaku out, and fires!!! Pinning her husband against the wall!! The rest of his clothes came off, as she walks slowly to him, and starts sucking Kaneki's dick, he moans "Ah♡! Touka... I... I thought this was for... our son..." he asks sarcastically. She giggles as she continues enjoying his cum, filling her mouth! Touka then takes his entire cock, Kaneki's Kagune curls as she bit it slightly,  allows it to heal and bites him again! The King writhes until she starts getting a orgasm, "Okay... I'm I... I'm ready...", Kaneki leaps off the wall and pins her to the floor with his Rinkaku!!! He starts thrusting into her, she twists and writhes as his dick hits her G-Spot! Touka finally breathly yells "Give me all of it♡!", Kaneki forms hs Kagune back into a "centipede" and thrusts the huge thing into her crotch. Touka screams in pleasure, as the one-eyed ghoul's Kagune and dick, stretch her slender body, considerbly!!! Huge amounts of cum starts to fill her, and spill out all over the floor! Touka stares into Kaneki's eyes, they kiss once more... He then bites into his mark in her bone once more... Making her shudder in ecstasy...

Meanwhile, Arcus leaves his dorm and sees Honoka waiting for him!!!? "Honoka?!". She giggles "Hey Arcus♪! What're you doing?!", the teen replied "I was told to see Tsugumi, what're you doing way over here?". Honka giggled "I'm came to see you! I was always kinda curious how the EAT class was like, so I decided to visit you today♪!". They walk through Death City, as Arcus thought to himself "It's been days since the Live, and Honoka's visited alot... I haven't told her how I feel yet, it feels like I'm going to explode...", they get close to the girls' mansion... "It's unfair she stole my heart at that Live... I still love sempai, but I feel like I can comfortably trust my soul with Honoka...".

Tsugumi sees the couple arriving, "Arcus... we have a mission..." she says kinda coldly... Arcus feels her mood... then replies "Where do we need to go?...". Tsugumi explained "We're going to Tokyo, to help out with the Ghoul raid... Go get my bike...", Arcus walks away, nervously... She looks at Honoka, watching him leave... "It'll be too easy to _kill her_ , and make it look like _madness took over_... they'll forgive me, and I could get Arcus to forget Maka...". Meme suddenly broke her out of her madness!!! "Tsugumi... is that the girl Arcus' been talking too?", her friend replied "Yeah... She seems nice, right?". Meme agrees "Yeah, cute hairdo too...", Honoka gets tired of waiting and turns toward the girls "Ah, while we're waiting! I'm Honoka! Leader of the Muse! What's your name?!". The girl answers "I'm Tsugumi, and this is my friend: Meme.", Honoka giggles "Yu must be 2 of his 3 partners, he talks about!". The weapon replied "He still says we're partners?", the leader tilts her head "Hmmm?". Tsugumi sighed "Nothing... So, you wanna know more about us? It's a similar situation to yours: we're part of the NOT class, but... Our resonance doesn't work as well, it even got worse lately...", Honoka replies "Ah... Maybe I shouldn't of took him away from you so much♪? I'm just curious about Arcus' life: he's part of EAT, but he's partners with NOT students!". Tsugumi smiles "Ah, so that's why...", she then thought as they talk further "Maybe Arcus was just excited about joining his favorite band? He wouldn't lose his virginity to her first...", Arcus suddenly comes back with her bike... "Sorry, I have trouble finding stuff.". Tsugumi giggles "It's alright, let's go♪!", she walks to the bike and gets on, "You ride on the back this time!". Arcus gets behind her, she then rides off... Meme looks at Honoka, "Do you wanna meet the other partner?", the leader replies "Yeah♪!". They ran inside the mansion...

Back with Kaneki, he walks though a long, dark hallway... now thinking heavily on the upcoming fight... "If ghouls didn't overeat, and CCG didn't become over zealous this wouldn't happen: Technically, between me and DWMA... we've put more than enough effort in to show both sides: it's POSSIBLE to coexist... Neither side needs to fight, or kill... But if we run, CCG will corner us... Many innocent ghouls will die, if we don't fight...", Tsukiyama suddenly sashays into the room... "Oh hello, Kaneki♪! You're still worried about tonight, correct?". He replies "Yeah... the CCG found this hideout, we can't back away now though... we have no choice but to stop them...", the gourmet walks close behind his king... "Then, before we fight... let's make a commemorative brunch, symbolizing our dear friendship!". Kaneki replies as he turns around... "No, you CAN'T take a chunk of my flesh... knowing you, you'd probably lose your concentration when the fight comes, because you'd be still thinking of me!", Tsukiyama smiles coyly as the one-eyed king jumps "Wait, I didn't mean it like...". The gourmet puts his finger on Kaneki's lips... "It's okay... we'll fight together, and save our family... because you said so, your orders are very important, my dear king♡.", he slowly rubs his finger down to Kaneki's jaw-line... "You NEVER said "no", only that you can't... we will win, and you'll share then, right? My dear friend♡?". Kaneki sighed "I hafta get ready...", Tsukiyama giggled happily as Kaneki turns and leaves... never refusing him...

Back at DWMA, Sid walk through the halls, agitated... "Dammit!!! Why won't Stein answer his goddamed phone!!!? The fight's going on, but he doesn't need to take part in it, if he's there, then...". He noticed Ayumu searching the halls... "Excuse me son, are you lost? You don't seem familiar...", Ayumu  looks up... "Yeah, have you seen...". He noticed Sid's skin... "What the hell's wrong with you!!!? You're freaking blue!?", Sid replied "I'm a Zombie!!! Can't you tell?!". Ayumu laughs "What the hell!? Guess you were bought back too late! I'm a Zombie too! And I don't look that fucked up!", Sid rolled his eyes "Yeah right!". The teen leered "Don't believe me? Watch!", he snaps his own arm!!! It heals back, Sid freaked "What the hell?! How did Stein make it heal?! Why didn't he do that for me?!". Ayumu laughs "Who's Stein?! My friend did this for me! ...", he suddenly droops as he remembered "Wait!!! I'm suppose to be finding that predator, but as SOON as I find another friendly Zombie, I start goofing off!". Sid stared at him... "What're you talking about?", Ayumu stands erect and explains "My friend was raped by someone from here: I found out through some VERY convoluted methods..." (Ayumu asked Ariel) "...that the attacker lives here! Who was it?! They hurt my friend!!!". Sid stares "Someone from Death City wouldn't do that: much less anyone enrolled in the DWMA! Everyone's souls are constantly monitered by the high ups, any crime that could taint someone's soul is immediately found... Though... a bunch of strange events have been happening lately...", he walks to Ayumu "Come with me: I'll find the attacker, and let you avenge your friend... This way: we scratch each other's backs!". They walk away, Ayumu eager to find Haruna's "attacker"...

Meanwhile, Stein walks to Kid's house... "Shit, why isn't he answerig his cell? Doesn't he know I need to talk to him, before I swing by that battle for subjects to DISSECT!?!". He walks to a open door? ...Then goes inside to see Kid fucking Patty, while on a laptop... and Liz lying on the floor, cum pouring out of every hole... "Kid?!" Stein asks, the Shinigami looks at him "Come in...". Stein walks in slowly "What happened?!", Kid explains as he stoically stares at the PC screen "I got home with MANY books, to do research... but upon entering... I quickly learned that the madness infected Liz and Patty again. I tried to resist, but upon seeing how symmetrical their breasts and buttocks are: I proceeded to eat ass until I could longer hold my need to fuck them... It was then, I ravashed Liz, and am now almost through with Patty.". Stein steps over the unconscious, satisfied Liz... Kid continues thrusting, as Stein gets closer "Despite this, I've found out how to zero in on the culprit behind this wave of madness...", Stein sighed heavily "Sorry, but... If you're researching seriously, how are you still able to do this?!". The Shinigami explains "I'm a god, in a body of a teenage male. Living with these 2 for years has drove me mad, I couldn't help it after they molested me a 2nd time...", he then says "Back to the subject, the source of this madness is HERE in Death City... and I've found out how to precisely locate them...". Stein looks at the screen as Kid reveals: "Through doing research of madness in history and by lore online... I've found that there's a Kinshin being born now, unlike Asura: who was overpowered by already being a god... this _human version_ will transform WITHOUT needing souls. As their soul is different: it'll only need for madness to grow, as this certain version does not need innocent souls to eat.". Stein asks "Then what does it do to the possessor? How is it affecting others?", Kid explains "The person should be fine, up until they transform... The effect is similar to being friendship: it neither forces it's madness nor tempts others, it only exist.". The professor stood erect again, from leaning to the screen... "How? If not by force, then temptation must be the only other way, right?!", the Shinigami looks up at him "It's similar to this situation: You came in and saw me fucking Patty's brains out here, I can't force you to join me... neither have I tempted you to get her other hole, but... if you decided to, it's completely your own, unaffected, decision to fuck the crap out of her.". Stein replied "I get it, it's taking everything for me not to go crazy in her mouth now...", Kid adds "See, that's what the Kinshin's doing: everybody who was affected, has _wanted to do what they're doing_... but _needed someone to say it's alright_ , like a drinker or smoker quitting, until seeing another one...". Patty finally lose feeling in her legs... then falls... "Good thing I breed through fragmenting: I don't think she'd survive THAT many children..." Kid says as he pulls up his pants "Let's go! If we search, we might find that our very prefects might be the culprit...". Stein adds "We don't cause alarm, or we might create another kinshin!", the Shinigami replied "We'll find a way to pinpoint the kinshin, their soul should give off a wavelength revealing THIS is what they like... We'll have to find everyone's personal interests...". They leave the mansion as Patty unconsciouly waves "Byyyy-neeee♡!"...

A hour later, Arcus and Tsubaki stood with many other DWMA students. They resonated with others in the war with CCG and ghouls!  Hinami zooms through the crowd "I get what those DWMA up on the buildings are doing: they're NOT backup, rather... something they're doing is helping the students out... if I at least hurt them, they won't be able to concentrate, right?!". She leaps up at Arcus!!! Tsugumi suddenly turns her arm into a Halberd and stabs her, Hinami pushes her away, as the attack was shallow, then aims at Arcus!!! He aimed at her "I can't fight, but a Soul Charge MIGHT stop her!!!", he palms Hinami!!! The madness created via watching her mother die, makes her pass out... Arcus stared as the heat stuck his hands, cupping her small, soft breasts... She popped off his hand, as Tsugumi got up "You stopped her?!". Ox suddenly yells "Tie her up! We can interrogate her later, and find out if they were planning on attacking DWMA!", they tie Hinami up...

After the war, Kaneki walks around the battlefield, he grimaced as he searched the human and ghoul bodies... Until Touka ran up "K... K, Kaneki! I don't see Hinami anywhere!!", Nishio ran up too "Yeah... at least... The hurt and dead ghouls are here, but I don't smell or see any sign of her!". Kaneki glared "They took her, ...If it was CCG, we someone could've stopped them... the only one's who can take her easily, without making a sound is...", Kaneki heads to DWMA...

That night, Maka and Soul walk through the dorm halls... "Time to get back to hunting!" she cheers. Soul leers "I'm feeling much better now... Sorry I was being such a pussy before: it took me so damn long to wake up, we probably lost all our followers.". Maka looks at her cell "Ah, I'll see... We probably hafta get everyone excited again...", she searched the list... and see Arcus' still there!!!? "!!!". Soul noticed her face... "What, who is it?!", she replied "No one, I'm just surprised _anyone_ stayed...". Maka then thought to herself... "I'll visit my kohai tomorrow... I wonder why he's still on the list, though?", meanwhile Arcus is tormented as he thought of... Honoka, Tsugumi, Meme and Maka, all becoming dear to his heart!!

 

 [Ending!](https://youtu.be/8DXoQtTREio)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, comment! I am planning on going back to my  
> Webcomic full time, if there's no reason to do this...


	8. Mad Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George has sex with Yukari, despite her marriage...

[Opening!](https://youtu.be/ay71M6eybYs)

George thrusts Yukari in a hotel room, he leers as the woman twists and writhes...

He leans down to kiss her, Yukari moans as her arms turn limp... George lifts away from her as she says out of breath "Ah♡, George... I... I, I, I hate to say... b, b, b, but what about Hiroyuki?". He puts his fingers to her lips "Ssssh, if you loved him, then you wouldn't be here, neither would I have been in your mind all this time...", George pounded her G-spot as he continues "You wouldn't be able to do this either...". Yukari writhes as his huge dick constantly smashed her walls, he leaned down to her "...you settled for him, exactly what I thought I told you NOT to do! That's why you must pay!". He thrusted harder, making her jump in from the sensation! George kissed her as boiling hot cum fills her, and soggy the bed sheets... He gets off the bed, and walks to the windows... "Wh...where are you going?!" Yukari asks breathy, George replies as he walks to the window "We men must recharge, you know this... And don't beg: you're strong, correct?". She jumps "Y, y, y, yeah!", Yukari salutes! George smiles as turns back toward the window and breathes in the madness in the air... "Ah, the air's thick with madness! I love this feeling: some try to avoid and destroy this, others fall victim to it... But few are strong enough to utilizd it, to become stronger by working with the refreshing sensation!" he thought, his erection comes back longer!!! George turns around back towards Yukari, still in heat "Ready, Caroline?". She stares at his huge dick... "Whoah...", George leers as he mounts her again "You'll have to work for it, though...". 

Meanwhile, Arcus, Tsugumi, Meme and Anya ride into the city. Tsugumi wears her tank-top, fishnets and high skirt, Meme wears a shoulder-length tank-top, red stockings and mascara, Anya wears a skirt, hoop earrings, fishnets and armless shirt with elbow-length gloves... Arcus smiles as he rides the bike through the city "Everything's been much better with us...  I wish I knew why: I know why she was mad, but now they're suddenly all happy again! We're almost resonating perfectly...". Tsugumi giggled "We're here!", Arcus stops the motorcycle as the girls get off. The teen tries to look away from his scantly clothed friends, despite having had anal-sex with them, he tries to hide his wants... The weapon then asks "What's wrong♪? Like what ya see?", Anya sighed "Let's hurry up, we can... (ahem) "relax" when we get back...". Tsugumi excitedly answers "Okay♡! This mission should be easy: we just go to the corners of the madness floating around this neighborhood, and purge it away by using Soul Resonance! Let's go!", Meme giggles "Then we get "purged" by Arcus♡!". The 2 leave, Anya stares at Arcus... "Um...". He thought "I wanna say something to her, since she's normally shy, like me... but... I...", Arcus suddenly says "Let's do it...". Anya blushed "Y, yeah... she walks away holding her head "What the hell?!", Arcus gets hot as he ran to a nearby building... He goes to the unoccupied elevator and takes it up to the roof... "I wish I could start, Anya's seemingly begging me to be the initiator... While the others are fine with being dominant...".

Arcus walks to the edge of the building, and resonates with Tsugumi, Meme and Anya, making a diamond shape light over the city... It removes all madness from the area... Arcus inhales happily as he walks back to the elevator, "Everyone should be safe now... I can't wait to go back home...". He notices the elevator being used... then walks down the apartment stairway... "I feel bad that I don't penetrate the others too: They're literally begging me, but I can't cheat on...". He suddenly notices Yukino trying to flag him down, "She needs help?!" Arcus thought. George's mother calls out "Excuse me, sir! Would you help me? I can't do it myself...", Arcus walks into her apartment "Don't worry, I'll help!". She smiles happily "Thank you! It's right over here...", Yukino thought as Arcus follows her further in "Heheheh! Got one! It's kinda strange that me and Jorjhi can even sense this _sensation_ and the souls of these students, but because of this... I got one of them! Everybody else would be angry with what I'm about to do, but I THINK I got the only one I could take!", Yukino leads him to a open window. "I can't close this!" she lies, Arcus stares at it... "Please don't let there be something keeping it from closing, and make me look like a pussy...". He easily closes it... "Ma'am, you must've loosened it: it closed easily!", Yukino giggles "Aww, call me Yukino! And thanks! I really couldn't close it before: let me give you a reward for your hard work!". Arcus smiles "You don't hafta...", she pulls out some wine... "It's okay, I want to repay you!". He looks at the glass... "I can't drink...", she gasps "Oh silly me, I just assumed... here!". Yukino pulls out another glass "Fruit punch!", Arcus takes it "Thanks!". He drinks it down, then starts getting dizzy... and fell!!! 

Minutes later, he wakes up, standing... and chained to 2 rods... He hears Yukino behind him "Dammit... How can I get him in position? I think I did this wrong...", Arcus suddenly exclaims "What the hell!?". She jumped "Oh crap!!! The knock-out drops already wore off?!", Arcus thought as he felt her undoing his pants "I'm in a upward position?! If she's trying to get in my pants, and needs me chained and standing... She has a dick?! Shit, I'm caught by a futanari!!!?". Yukino undoes his pants, and noticed his penis limp in terror... "Shit, I guess I can't ride it like I wanted... I know!", She gives Arcus a handjob, her soft hand and thumb gently rubbing against his sensitive vein, makes his penis suddenly erects... Arcus shudders "Shit, she's gonna get me to erect... I can't to a dick-girl... I..." he thought, he then suddenly says "S, stop...". Yukino leans over his back and whispered in his ear "You love it, see... I know you do, with it throbbing already...", she bites Arcus' ear and goes down his neck... Then glanced to see his penis fully erect! "Wow♪! But now I hafta change my plans, I'm not sure if he's tall enough to ride this way..." she thought. Yukino thn pushed the rods down, Arcus fell backwards on the soft, carpeted floor!

Yukino mounts his throbbing dick "Ah♡..." she squeaked as she sits atop it! Arcus writhes "No... if she does, I'll cross what I never wanted...", he feels the familar walls of a asshole surrounding his throbbing meat-stick. "Ah, at very least, I don't think she wants to get pregnant by this... I don't have to worry about feeling her's..." Arcus thought, Yukino rides his penis as she moans in pleasure, she then grabs her breast as she glides up and down, making the other bounce hard... Arcus relaxed, as she only did what his friends did... "I only had anal sex with lolli's I even want to marry with one... This is the first time I had sex with someone with breasts as huge as hers, she's so pretty...". The rapist smiles as she noticed her victim relaxing "See? It's not so bad, is it♡?" she asks as she leans down to kiss him... Arcus turns his head... "C'mon... a kiss wouldn't hurt now, would it♪?" Yukino giggled, he replies "I can't... ...I really can't...". She leans back up as she leers "I know what'll make you wanna...", Yukino takes off her dress, revealing her huge bouncing breasts! Then leans over his head as she works his penis! Arcus starts to suckle her, Yukino tightly holds his head... He then thought as he tries hard not to cum... "She's REALLY good at this... It's creepily different from the others: they were either virgins, or lesbians... This woman seems like she had ALOT of sex with guys before now, despite her age... maybe she started early like my partners have?!". Yukino holds him tighter, as he caringly sucks her other breast... Then leans back up... "C'mon, you like me now, right? So...", the rapist takes off the cuffs! Then leans across her couch "Come inside♡!".

Arcus performs cullingus, Yukino writhes in excitement of a unfamiliar feeling!!! "Oh shit!!! "He" never did THAT!!! Oh god, it's so freaky!!!", Arcus thought as he goes deeper into her cunt... "It's for Maka... when I'm with her, I'll be the best at it, she'll be satisfied!". Yukio drools as Arcus delves into her velvety wet core, then tries to stand "I... I, I got a idea...", the rapist pushes him back down... "Let's do that split 40/84 thing!". Yukino hurried to Arcus' wet dick, and pushed her Kitty into his face! Arcus starts rimming her once more, then goes deeper... Yukino shivers as she sucks Arcus' penis... "I get it: I thought this would be as gross as hell! But sucking someone's privates feels so exciting!", Arcus shuddered as she goes to town as his dick! Then writhed at trying not cum into her face, she then spun around to his!!! "N, now, now... we did everything else..." Yukino says, blushing hard and trembling... "Kiss me...". She leans down to him, as she works his dong once more with her ass! Arcus gets hotter and turned away... "I really can't...", Yukino asks as she bites around his neck "Why not♪?". He looks around, embarrassed to say it out loud, but excited to tell her... Until, Yukino guessed "You're in love, aren't you?!". Arcus blushed, the rapist giggles as her ass tightens in excitement! "Awwwwww♡! That's so cute!!! It's dumb that you did all this and STILL won't do something as simple as kiss! Lemme guess: you haven't taken anyone's virginity, nor kissed anybody, have you?!". He looks away again "Yeah... I want my first kiss to be her...", Yukino laughs "So cute♡! I wish I had that feeling again!!!". She then leans down to him "C'mon, you already ate my cunt... I wanna be kissed,  pretend I'm her: I never felt REAL love...", Arcus turned away "I can't...".

Yukino giggles "I know what to do!", she leans back up and puts her hair into a ponytail!!! "Does she look like this?!", Arcus laughs as the woman tries to get him to like her "How about like this?!", she puts it in a bun, then a side-tail... "C'mon, how about this?!" Yukino asks as she ties it in pigtails. Arcus blushed as he laughed, Yukino notices the change in his expression "I KNEW it!!!". She almost drops on him, and slinging her pigtails back and forth with her hands "Heee-eeey! Look at me: I'm the girl you love! C'mon, one little kiss♡?!" she taunts in slightly high voice, the mad Arcus could only blush, imagining Maka was there. Yukino giggled "C'mon, it's not that bad! We like each other, so one kiss want hurt! If you really liked me, you'd say it: Say you love me! I love you!", Arcus giggles "I love you♡...". Then stops smiling as he thought of Maka... his face became redder at the thought of being with her, of telling her his feelings... Yukino noticed the sudden change, and notices him going limp... She sat up "Oh man... you really ARE in love...", Yukino starts feeling upset at what happened, realizing he might leave... then suddenly yells "C'mon, let me kiss you!!!  I know you like this other girl, but let me be happy too!!!". Arcus starts to sit up "I can't... even though sexed so many, I can't cross that line: At very least, if she feels the same way, I want our first kiss to be pure!", Yukino quickly grabs his penis!!! "Kiss me!!! Or I'll stick it inside!!!". She rubs his limp penis across her velvety kitty skin... It starts to erect!!! "If you don't, you'll be losing your virginity to me!!! The first pussy you dive into, will be this: not some brat's!!!". Arcus freaks "What do I do?! I can't kiss her, but if I try to run, she could easily hurt me..."... He tries to think of how to run...

When George suddenly walks into her apartment!!! "Good evening, Ms Yukino!", she looks up "George!!!? Why did you just bust inside?! What're you doing here?!". He smiles "I only came to visit... and noticed your door was open, and yelling coming from inside...", George glanced at Arcus "It seems you're just having fun...". Yukino gets up, letting go of Arcus' dick "Yeah... I just found another DWMA student... and he...", George looks around the room "He's into BSDM?". Yukino replied "Yea, yeah...", Arcus pulls his pants up as George asks him "Really?!". The teen replied "Yeah... I kinda agreed easy to what she wanted  since I'm straight...", George opens his pants, revealing his huge, already wet, throbbing dick!!! "Well, I'm not!". Arcus tries to run, George blocks him!!! They side-hop back and forth on both sides of the couch, Arcus fakes left!!! George leaps, Arcus suddenly goes right and pass Yukino!!! The headonist stands up "I must have that chocolate, slender man!", he yells as he rubs his sore, still erect penis, Yukino adds "I hafta have that throbbing chocolate dick!!!". The Koizumis look at each other, "Shall we?!" he asks, Yukino replies "Let us go, son!". They start chasing Arcus!!! George pulls up his pants as they leave the stairwell!!!

Out in the street, Arcus quickly leaves the area... The man follows suit!!! Yukari notices from George's car, parked ways away... "W, wait George!!!" he was too far away to hear or notice her... She then watches Yukino pass the car too, sweating and soaked in precum... Meanwhile, George sees Arcus ahead of him!!! "Ah, there it is!!! My newest entertainment!!! A quick diversion from silky smooth pussies to a hard, rough asshole! For a bisexual: this is what we thrive for!!!". He speeds up, Arcus noticed him and passes his friends!!! Tsugumi, Meme and Anya watched him, and George following him!!! The weapon stares "Is he in trouble!!? His soul feels terrified!!!", Meme adds "We need to help him: Arcus can't fight...". Anya glared "Let's find the motorcycle and get ahead...", back with Arcus, he finally sees traffic ahead... and noticed a moving truck with a open back?! "I need to hurry, if I can leap from the sidewalk into there as it leaves, I'll be safe!!!". Arcus gets closer, George breathes in again "I don't run normally... but the madness helps me flawlessy keep up... This is perfect for people like me: Headonist need madness, for how would one push any idea to the world, and expect it to catch on and be loved for it: without madness!!!?" he thought, his penis grew larger and tears his pants off!!! Arcus ran after the truck as it starts moving, then leaps!!! Anya and Meme suddenly grabbed his arm, and pulls him up! Arcus smiles, until George leaps onto the edge of the truck's entrance!!! The friends back up as George puts his hands on his hips, "Finally! While I'm not a rapist like my "mother", I am excited to to test out something new! You girls, and you tasty chunk of hershey... will be begging for me to STAY inside, by the time I'm through with you♪!". The man steps closer, excited to enter Arcus' tight, black ass... Until something pokes the back of his knee, making him fall backward and off the truck!!! Tsugumi suddenly ramps off a speedbump (via the motorcycle) and into the back of the truck!!! Arcus smiles happily "Thank you...",

meanwhile George stood, as Yukino catches up... Yukari drives up beside her, and slowly gets out of the car, still shocked at seeing George run THAT fast... "Are you okay?" Yukino asks "Did you get him?", the man looks sadly into the distance "No, fate doesn't want us to have that delicious kit-kat bar... It wasn't meant to be...". George suddenly turns towards the girls "Whelp, at least we still have each other♪!", he picks both up via the power of madness! "Wh, what do you mean♡?!" Yukino asks excitedly. The headonist replied "We still love eachother, despite everything: right, Ms Koizumi? The night's still young, too!", he carries them away... Yukari still stares at him in surprise as his strength shouldn't be able to support both of them...

Meanwhile, in Death City... Black☆Star chokes Tsubaki, as he violently rapes her!!! She gags for breath, "I... I'm sorr...rry!". The wargod retorts "I can't believe you!!! You're pregnant!!!!? And IT'S MINE!!! How the hell are we suppose to keep training if you're stupid-ass gets fat!!!?", Tsubaki tries to answer, but can't breath... Black☆Star continues as he goes harder "And to find it's mine!!!!? How long were you riding my dick while I was asleep!!!!? You HAPPY NOW!!!? YOU GOT ALL OF BLACK☆STAR NOW!!!". Tsubaki thought as she tries to catch her breath "I... I... normally would've liked this... but he found out... I never wanted him to be angry, I, I, I, I, just...", Black☆Star squeezed her neck tighter "You creepy bitch!!! How could you!!? What about our followers?! You coulda ruined everything!!! But, I'mma fix it, but before I do: I'mma have fun first!!!". Tsubaki tried to speak "I, it hurts...", he suddenly shouted "SHUT THE HELL UP!!! Imagine how I felt when I sensed that soul in you!!! How long have you've been pregnant Tsubaki!!!? When the hell were you going to tell me?! Oh wait: YOUR DUMBASS COULDN'T OF KNOWN, YOU WOULDN'T KNOW IF YOU HADDA CHILD, BECAUSE YOU AREN'T SMART ENOUGH TO KNOW NOT TO RAPE A DUDE IN HIS SLEEP!". Tsubaki gasped for air "It's... r...ipp, ing..." tears stream down her face in pain... Black☆Star finally cums, then punched her stomach, HARD!!! Tsubaki screams in terrifying pain as Stein, Maka, Soul and Kid, finally burst through Black☆Star's home doors! "Black☆Star, you're coming with us..." Stein growled, the wargod lets his friends take him away, satisfied with what he done... Paramedics come in to tend to Tsubaki...

Later, they get close to a holding cell as they went back and forth: "I told you, it's wrong!!! She's been fucking me, so I can fuck her, right?!" Black☆Star yelled, Soul retorts "No!!! What the hell's wrong with you?! She was wrong, but that doesn't give you any right to strangle her, AND kill the baby!". Maka adds "She was infected, Black☆Star! You can't get mad...", he interrupts "I WAS AFFECTED TOO!!! THAT BITCH SHOULDN'T OF BEEN SO DAMN WEAK!". Soul suddenly pins him to a wall with his scythe arm!! "Hey, don't yell at her! And don't talk about your damn partner that way!!! She couldn't control it!", Black☆Star replied "YOU IDIOT!!! Why the hell do you think it's okay?! Because she's a woman?!!! You retard!!! Even if I was a creep, like you fools, Tsubaki turning herself into a fatass, won't be helping the rest of the world from the ghouls!!! That WAS FUCKING STUPID!!!". Soul yelled "Dammit!!! Black☆Star stop being a stupid fuck!!! Her taking advantage of you, gives you no right to commit murder!!!", Maka yells too "She liked you Black☆Star, the madness made her do something she wouldn't normally do... But you just...". The wargod screamed "I don't give a..."...

Sid interrupts "Excuse me... But I have a possible solution for this: Madness is obviously tainting Black☆Star too...", everyone turns to see Sid and Ayumu... The teen glared at everyone "Is the criminal in here?", Sid replies "No... use Soul Perception: no body here could be: even the infected were just recently...". Ayumu sighs, agitated as how long his search is taking... Stein then asks "We guessed as much, but the Madness that's happening here, only removes inhibitions...", Sid replies "We know this, and have found a way to directly pinpoint the source.". The professor glared "Then you're close? Kid and me have found out, that the source is simply a prefect with madness affecting them...", the Shinigami adds "Thanks to my research, I realized their soul is different from others: resulting in them being similar to Maka's, but with madness as strong as Asura...". Sid explained "We know, and with a perverted personality too... But it's NOT a prefect: we haven't interviewed everyone, but from what I found out, the source had to have left at sometime a few weeks ago, due to the madness in the air lifting some... My reason for saying this is because: all incidents happen at certain times, at these moments, all prefects were either on a mission or N/A like Maka and Soul were...", Kid then adds as he noticed "Yes, I realized this too... Now that you've said it: the new recruits were affected by the solar eclipse weeks ago... some were driven mad, while others resisted the madness via their powerful souls... but we assumed this by generalizing.". Stein glared "That means there's someone who was infected, but got "lucky"... they didn't need help like the others... but they don't know madness is reverberating from their soul...".  Kid scowled "Then Soul Preception will let us know when they're here... Alot of new recruits are out now: but when the source comes back, we should see the madness come... it would look like some kind of storm...", Soul looks at them "Like a Thunderstorm?". Black☆Star asks "A tornado?!", Patti asks too "A Hurricane?!", Liz questions "A Tsunami?!". Kid explains "No, ... I mean like a wheather condition, or a cloud...", Stein asks "Eclipse?". Sid questions "A... Fog?!", Ayumu sighed "A... I don't know? A Stratus?". Maka tilts her head "Cirrus?", Kid shook his head "More like a... rarely used wheather condition... you know it looks creepy..."... They all suddenly notice clouds rolling in... the group stares out the window using Soul Perception, and sees madness engulfing Death City... "A Arcus..." Kid says, everyone stops as they realize the source...

Meanwhile, Arcus rides back into the city...

 

  [Ending!](https://youtu.be/NgMAKuJIkmc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters left...
> 
> The devil gnaws my soul, monsters are surrounding me:  
> Enemies on every side!


	9. Resonance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The DWMA students plan a intervention, but...

[Opening!](https://youtu.be/ay71M6eybYs)

The group grimaced, as they feel Arcus coming... "We'll need to stop him tomorrow: scaring him could cause the madness to control his partners..." Kid says. Ayumu retorts "I say we go, now!!! If he IS dangerous, why wait?!". The Shinigami explains "Arcus is a very obedient individual, despite his "interests": he's one of the more shy ones here, it would take nothing to calmly take and purge him.", Kid then turns toward his friends "Maka, Soul... you won't be needed in this..." they look surprised as he explained "Your ..."problem" is more important than this easy mission... And as for Black☆Star and Tsubaki: we'll check them out after the purge... then things will finally be normal again.".

The next morning at 6:30, Arcus walks out of his dorm room... he sees Kid waiting for him... "Arcus Terasu, would you come with me?", Arcus follows immediately... The Shinigami thought as they walk through the halls... "I knew he'd come silently... Arcus is innocent to what's happened. We already sent his partners off on a mission, and the Muse are unaware what's going on, there should be no distractions... all this will end in a few steps...". Kid and Arcus turn a corner to find Stein waiting for them... "Hello Arcus." he greets him with a creepy, empty stare... The teen thought "Fuck... what did I do?!?", then asks out-loud "What's wrong?...", Kid turns toward him "You're not in trouble... we...". Ayumu suddenly leaped toward Arcus, "Stop Ayumu!!!" Sid yells!!

Arcus instinctively ran, while Stein caught Ayumu's fist!!! "What the hell?! We're already handling it!!!" he growls. The zombie replied "You're just gonna give him a "punishment", and send him on his way!!! I'm gonna avenge my friend!!". He flips backwards, then charges Arcus at inhuman speeds!!! The teen tries to run away, Stein and Kid watch... "Dammit!!! Now we hafta catch them... don't let the others know: or his madness will spread!" the professor says, Kid adds "Yes, it should be easy if we can cut them off!". They split up, meanwhile, Arcus ran as Ayumu easily catches up!!! 

**For the 1st time since coming to the DWMA, Arcus was truly alone, and scared!**

Madness suddenly flowed through him, making Arcus run at intense speeds: barely getting away from Ayumu's attack!!! The punch tears the street open, Arcus flips atop a building watches the destruction... he then looks at his hands "Fuck... This feeling, its madness?! No wonder I can move like this...". Ayumu suddenly leaped from on the building, Arcus flips away before the Zombie could smash it in half!!! "H, ho,how are you?..." Arcus starts! Ayumu yells "I'm a Zombie mother fucka!!! I can go beyond human limits!!! Madness or no, you're mine!!!". He leaps again, Arcus hops from building to building!

Ayumu glared as he chased "Dammit, you're faster than I thought... I guess that's how you got away!", Arcus turns around to see the Zombie pull out Mystletainn and transforms into a magical garment girl!!! Arcus stares "What the hell?...", Ayumu suddenly leaped at him "Mystletainn kick!!!". Arcus ran as the Zombie tore the steet in half!!! He continued running, until he heard Ayumu overhead?!! "I'll need to go full power to get you...". The zombie flew high in the air!!! "1'000 2'000 3'000 5'000, 800'0000% power!!!" he yells, then drop kicks at light-speed!!! Arcus dodged at the last second, as Death City tore in half!!!! "Shit, he's fast..." Ayumu glared, then looks up to see Arcus running back into the DWMA academy building... The flew after the teen, Arcus ran through the halls, until he bumps into Hauna!?

"Ahcus!" she says in surprise, Arcus replies "!!!". Haruna hears the noise behind him... "Are you being chased by a gray haired zombie, with a chainsaw, and in a ugly dress?", Arcus replies "Yeah!". She steps forward and pushes him out of the way "Go, I'll handle this!". Arcus ran as Ayumu flies around the corner, then lands upon seeing Haruna!!! "What're you doing here?!" he asked, Haruna sighed "I came to make sure you didn't break Mystletainn!". Ayumu glared "Stop being funny... I know you were looking for revenge: You couldn't something like THAT happen and the violator get away!". Haruna leaps on Aymua, knocking him on his back!!! "I won't let it happen at all: I raped him, not the other way around!!!" she stares into his eyes... The Zombie stares in confusion "H, how, why???". She replied "I never wanted to hurt Ahcus, I...", Ayumu wondered "What the hell? "Ahcus"?", Haruna then slams his shoulders as she glared "I want you to like me like you do the Neckwear mancer... I... I... love you, Ayumu...". He looked away as she closes her eyes, and leans in to kiss him... Ayumu then turns back around and sees her "What the hell are you doing?", she opens her eyes and blushed harder "W, w, what dya mean?!". The zombie sighed "This isn't basis for a kiss!!! You raped someone, and let me chase him through the city!!! And I can't imagine dating you, anyway... you're too violent!", Haruna beats his face in "9999'0000%!!! ", Ayumu's face sink in as she screams "Ayumu, you idiot!!!".

Meanwhile, Arcus suddenly noticed the infirmiry as he passed by... he sees Tsubaki lying in a hospital bed!!!? "Tsubaki?!" the teen asks as he ran inside... she looks up to see her acquaintence "Arcus! I'm glad you're here. Did everything go well?". Arcus replies "I'm not sure what was suppose to happen... but what happened wih you? Why are you in here?!!!", she gives a sad smile "N, nothing... I... I only found out recently, that I was pregnant...". She starts breaking into tears "B, b, b, but... It's not here now...", he holds her shoulder... "I... I'm sorry...". The girl holds Arcus... "D, dammit... I, I'm not sure why I, I told you this...", he smiles "You can't hold it all in...". Tsubaki replies as she leans closer to him "Yeah... I shouldn't...", Arcus leans closer to... until he realizes "Dammit!!!", he steps back, Tsubaki snaps out of it too. He thought as he leaves out "That's why they wanted to see me: that _something_ that drew me to do everything is Madness!", Tsukiyama suddenly leaps through a window!!! "There you are♡! One of the delicious little monsters, that stole our dear friend!". Arcus ran as Ghouls chased him, many screams and sounds of fighting could be heard outside... A ghoul almost grabs him, when he leaps out a window!!!

He lands in the streets, a large crator in the ground! "What the fuck?! The Black Blood must've infected me too, that's the only reason I'm not dead!", Arcus starts running back to the DWMA building "I remember that mission from before: I'll free that ghoul and mand maybe they'll leave!". He goes into the DWMA basement, via sensing Hinami's soul! Deep under the academy, he finds her cell and uses his newfound BlackBlood strength to rip the door open... "You're free! I'm sorry, please stop this killing!" he asks. Hinami stared in surprise, until Ukaku black feathers nearly hits them!!!

She looks up to see Touka walking in the room "There you are, sorry, I WON'T miss again!", Hinami interrupted "Wait! He's letting me go.". The queen walks toward them, Arcus noticed the pregnant ghoul's breast bouncing as she came closer, squishing him between Touka and Hinami... "The army's out there, of course he is!!!" she yells! Arcus sighed in disappointment "Dammit... She could murder me, but I can only think about how much I want to nurse her huge breasts! They're driving me insane!". Hinami replied as Arcus writhes from the "suffocation", "Oni-chan, you're not suppose to be here anyway: Kaneki doesn't want you to get hurt...", she holds Arcus' head "He hasn't hurt me, no one has: I saw everything from thier side too: they're as scared as we are. Let's just go, I'm fine, but our sides killing possibly innocent people...". Touka gagged and looks away "Fine, let's go!", Hinami walks out of the cell, Touka mutters "You got lucky..." and follows her. 

They bump into Kaneki, who was walking in... "Touka-Chan! You're okay?", she sighed angrily "Of course! I'm pregnant, not retarded!!!". He smiles at Hinami "I'm glad you're okay, too!". She smiles back, warmly "I'm fine, let's call off the attack?". Kaneki sighed "They followed me here: I NEVER told them to fight...", they walk out, until Kaneki warned, without turning aroud "I apologize for what my followers did, I'll give one last order to leave... but any who stay: are yours...". He leaves... Arcus stares... then leaves the basement too... 

He hears fighting and screaming everywhere, as ghouls continue fighting the DWMA students! "Shit, I need to purge my madness: I feel it in everyone!!! How could it turn out like...", he suddenly feels a new soul?! "They can do it! Another prodigy, like sempai!!! I need to find them!".

Meanwhile, Shizuku walked away from Haru. "I'm leaving, stop it..." she says, annoyed. Haru begged "That's not fair!!! What about us!?". Shizuku turns around "Listen... I told you for weeks about this."", her boyfriend yelled "Relationships are about giving on both parts, you can't just leave me!!!". She replies "It is: I gave time with you for months, now I want some personal space", he reached at her as she walks away... then pulls back "I shouldn't...". He looks at a scratch on his chest... "I'll wait until she cools down...".

Shizuku walks into the city and sees Ghouls destroying the area... "When I found I was a exception for the DWMA, I immediately wanted to learn more... and even traveled all the way here: It's just my luck that it's under attack now...", she sighs "At least I learned Soul Purge perfectly: I should be safe, with that and my anti-demon wavelength...". Shizuku noticed Arcus running to her "A monster!? No, he feels different...", he sees the the source of the wavelength, stopped and tried to catch her breath "I... we need your help!... I need you to purge me via resonance!", Shizuku replies "I can't use Soul Resonance yet, I only just came today...". Arcus sighed as she continues "But your soul's very "social", if you knew how to purge it: see your own fault, it would automatically fix everyone, right?", he replies "Yeah... I understand why I did everything, and why others have. But I barely know everything about myself: if I understood me, I'll be able to help everyone else too...". Arcus smiles "Thanks! I have a idea!", he ran away... Shizuku watches him, then waits for the peace...

Meanwhile, Arcus hurries to Maka! "Sempai has the anti-demon wavelength, that could let me see my own madness! After that, it wouldn't be a problem to "hack" the madness and burn away the excess from everyone!", he goes into Maka and Soul's neighborhood: completely blocked off from the madness and Ghouls... Arcus goes in their building, and up to their apartment!

Meanwhile, inside... Maka straddles Soul... she nervously asks "Y, Y, You ready?". Soul replied "I... guess... Why do we need to do this?!", She replies "Work...". He sighed agitated "I know everybody was saying we're like a old married couple.. But touching each other won't make us closer, right?", Maka blushes as he finished, then replies "Yeah, everyone's saying it's the "last step" in perfect resonance.", Arcus meanwhile, reaches their floor, but feels what's happening upon reaching the door... "Uh..." Maka starts, Soul sat up "Wait, the guy suppose to be on top...". He gets up as Maka looks up at him "Uh...", he uneasily leans to her, Maka leans back, and falls over... Soul goes for her lips...

Arcus ran from the door..."Damn... It's my fault: I want Sempai, but I did so many others, I don't even know me or have my sanity... I shouldn't of expected to have what I want!! I'll do this myself!". Meanwhile, the students and teachers fight together. Stein purges several ghouls, Kid fires freestyle into the crowds "This was SUPPOSE to be a simple mission!". Stein adds "Until someone fucked up!", Aymu saws a ghoul in half "I said I was sorry!". The professor relies "We should've had everyone here today!!!", Kid adds "There's no way we can get anyone...". Stein sighed "I know, those ghouls cut the power, and Maka and Soul are relaxing obliviously in their apartment!".

Maka suddenly jumps before Soul kisses her!!! "W, w, wait... do you feel that?!", she gets up as Soul sat up on the bed "C'mon!!! First we try to get in the mood, then you just jerk up!". She ran to the window... "Do you feel it?!" she asks, Soul got up... and text Wes SOUL:MAKA STOPPED JST BFORE WE KISD-WES:IF I WAS THER, U ALREDY B SMASHING NOW. Soul puts up his phone as he blushes "Idiot...", he walks by Maka as she feels the terror... "They're in trouble Soul, let's go!!!". Soul glares "Alright!".

They later arrive at the DWMA building, the screams become louder as they arrive, tearing through the army of ghouls!!! Stein yells "You came?!!", Maka cuts a ghoul in half, Soul transforms back into human shape after... "We felt you calling us.", "And... the other thing wasn't going well...". Stein replied "Good, but you shouldn' be here...", Maka tilts her head "What?!". Stein explained "Arcus was scared away by SOMEONE before we could purge him...", Ayumu yells "I said: sorry!!!!!". The professor continues "So the madness spreaded everywhere! Things got worse, but we can still stop it now, if you go in the DWMA basement and purge him!", Maka replies "Okay, everything will be back to normal, soon!". They go into the DWMA basement...

Maka and Soul go inside, they see destruction and blood everywhere... They then notice Arcus' wavelength "He's here" Maka says, Soul replied "I guess he tried to seal it down here?!". They start running as Soul leered "I wonder if nobody else could purge the guy?! Seriously, they were solely dependng on if we had s...", a ghoul suddenly swoops at him!!! Maka turns to see Soul block the man!!! "Soul, turn into a scythe!" she yells, he looks around and sees more coming!!! "No! Go Maka!!!". She almost protests, until Soul adds "There's too many to fight! If you purge Arcus, then they'd stop immediately! I'm sure everyone is infected by Arcus! It'll be over quicker when you get him!". Maka steps back, then ran away as Soul fought the ghouls off! "Shit, I have to leave him, again!".

Maka sees Arcus, she walks to the kneeling man "There he is, my kohai..." she thought. She then said "Arcus...", He turns and looks up at her in excitement, yet tears streamed down his face! "Sem...pai..." Arcus starts... Maka glares "You caused so much pain, and terror! Running away only made it worse: if you stayed when you were scared, they could easily defended and purged you!", Arcus droops at realizing this... She then smiles "But I'm glad you'r still trying to stop this yourself, your reaching deep inside now, aren't you? Most of the others would've just ran...". Maka kneels in front of him, "This will be your 1st lesson under me: I'll teach you true Soul Resonance!", she takes off her gloves and reaches out to him... Arcus holds her hands...

Maka then sees his soul "Ah... that explains Arcus...", she then hugs Arcus and used Soul Purge!

Death City is engulfed in a unearthly light, as Maka's Melody destroyed the madness!

End episode9

 [Ending!](https://youtu.be/IqvRHQJiYSc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like the mystery/action parts as well, or just the smut?


	10. Peace?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The madness disappeared, but...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Sound Soul, Dwells Within Sound Mind, And A Sound Body...

[Weeks later...](https://youtu.be/AefEZWOWMeY)  

After Arcus was purged, the madnes inflicting everyone, disappeared... Everyone got back to normal Daily Life for the DWMA...

One day, Arcus left his dorm room... "I'm so happy♡! I'm finally training under Sempai!!! The ghouls all left, everyone survived the horror, and everything turned out OK!", he went to his partners...

Tsugumi sees Arcus coming up, she jumps off their porch and ran around him "Hey Arcus♪! Did you do your sempai, yet?!". He jumps in surprise "N, n, n, no! Sempai loves Soul...", she giggles "Then I'll be your 1st, soon♡!". Meme suddenly holds him from behind, "No me♡!". Anya sighed as she watched her friends flirt with Arcus... The partners finally leave for training... They go through the streets of Death City, until Tsugumi suddenly snatched Arcus away from her friends "Arcus♡, I DO like you ALOT! Even if we had more sex than talking, I like how our resonance feels... So if you can't be with Maka... if you ever decide you want your feelings returned... I'll be waiting♡... Arcus♡...". She kisses Arcus' cheek, as he blushed, to stunned to respond... Tsugumi skips away as he held his head "Wh, wh, wh, why did she do that!!! H,h,h, how am I suppose to be with Sempai when she's stuck in my head, now!!?". 

The partners pass by a outdoor stage, Honoka notices them passing by! "Arcus♡! Tsugumi, everyone! You're coming to our next Live!?". Arcus replies "If I get a chance!", Tsugumi giggles "Maka makes us train so much!". Honoka walks up to them "That's not fun! If you train too much, how'll have time to relax?", Umi sighs "Coming from you, that might be really bad advice!". Honoka sighs as Nico added "Train hard, then you'll deserve to hear our music!", Rin laughs "Or you could work so hard you HAVE to take a break, or... pretend you need one...". Tsugumi laughs "Don't worry, we'll have time later!". Meme agrees "Yeah, we won't another Live!". Anya smiles "Yeah, we can make time for everyone!". Honoka laughs "We'll see! I hope you can do it♡!". The Muse go back to the stage... Arcus thought "I still haven't told Honoka my feelings... it's different from Sempai: I'm still obsessed with her, but ... I'm in love with Honoka... But she's much more different than the others, I can't be with her...".

 

Menwhile, Kid stared at his laptop... "Seems as if everything's back to normal...". Liz sighs "You say that, but Chrona's madness is still affecting us: The madness of boobs!". Patty squeezes her sister's chest obsessively as Kid replies "Yes, it's something we can't get rid off as easily, due to Asura being sealed within the moon! We'd have to directly contact the source... As of now, everyone learned to control it...", Liz blushes as Patty starts massaging her "Uh... so... That had nothing to do with Chrona's right? Arcus' Madness was much different...". Kid explains "It branched since Arcus' 'hobby' was likely masturbating... but he never did anything direct or perverted... I assume Chrona's madness exasperated it, and made the darkest parts of people's minds come to life...", Liz then asks "What do we call his, then?", Patty looks into her sister's eyes... "The madness of... Likes?". Liz stared "Um... Of being horny?". The partners looked at each other, shrugged and went back to work...

Somewhere else in Death City... Black☆Star and Tsubaki walk to curtain "Um... Are you sure about this?" she asks, the wargod turns toward her "Yeah!!! How else do you introduce God!!!? You need a huge stage and a powermetal band (bought with the academy's money...)". He marches happily, until ... "Hey, Tsubaki... I'm sorry for killing "him", ya know: the son of God: Black☆Star Jr...", Tsubaki sighs "It's okay, we were all affected by madness... You talk so happily about him now, I'm sure you never would've killed him if you weren't infected...", she smiles sadly as she looks down "I'm sorry too: I should of never invaded your space while you sleep... Hopefully we can make a baby, consensualy together... and... have a family, because I love y...". Tsubaki notices Black☆Star already lifting the curtain up, and cheering to the crowd behind it! "Hello Black☆Star Clan!!!!". Tsuaki ran up to him "Black☆Star!!! Wait for me!!!"...

Far away... George fucks Yukino, as he eats Yukari's cunt! His mother moans "Jojhi's gonna fucking kill meeeee♡!", George smiles as his lifts from Yukari's hot-wet core "Ms Koizumi, if you stay with me: you'll make alot more than what father could POSSIBLY give... If you let me show you my persue darker endeavors♡". Yukari breathes heavily "But, ...we're so wrong by doing♡...", George digs into her wet pussy with his hand! She starts cumming up his arm as he thought "I'm so happy me and Yukari's back together, me and my mother made up too! My headnostic dreams are being fulfilled, I only wish I could get that chocolate, tight ass!".

In Tokyo, Kaneki walks to his wife as she slowly rubs her stomach... "Dammit, come out soon Touka2!". Kaneki laughed "Touka2? How about Murmasa? Kenshin, Megami?", his wife scoffed "Those suck nutsac!!!". Tsukiyama comes up too "Hello♪ Is there anything wrong?". Touka replies "Just another damned contraction! And Kaneki's being stupid...", Hinami giggled upon coming up, too... She gives a package of 'food' to Touka... "Here you go! And what's wrong with Kenka? Or Hinaka?". Touka growled "Those suck, too! What's wrong with something simple?! You idiots! It's like you're trying to use dumb names". They laugh as her pain leaves...

Meanwhile Ayumu fucks Eu in his kitchen, until Haruna sneaks and yells "Aikawa!!!!". He almost falls off her, and slam his penis into the counter!!! The zombie stops just before he breaks it in pieces!!! "What the hell!!!!!!!?", Eu sighs and looked away... Haruna glared "That's unfair!!! I confessed my feelings and you just fuck that neckwearmancer every day!!! I wanna do it!!!", Eu blushed as he says "You mean: you wanna do ME instead, not her! And, you're NOT sexy!!! Eu's so cute, she's sexy!!! You're just fucking pissed ALL THE DAMNED TIME!!!". He agains fucks the necromancer as Haruna yells "DAMN YOU AYUMU!!!".

In Death City, Soul and Maka leave to a mission... "I wish we didn't have to ignore our only follower..." she sighs, Soul replied  "It can't be helped, work's more important than training some guy...". She sighed once more, and continues walking out, until Soul suddenly pins her against the apartment wall! "Soul?!". He leans closer, then kissed her cheek... "I, I'll try to be... more "sensitive" alright... then we could ...ya know "do it" easier...", Maka huffs "You scared the hell outta me! You couldn't find a more... less "assassinator" looking way?". Soul sighed irritated "I'm trying, okay!?", she giggles as they get outside "Heeheehee♪". He growled "What!?", Maka smiles as they get to their bike "Nothing♡!". They see Arcus walk up... "Arcus..." Maka says, he then asks "Sempai?... I thought we were going to train?!". She then explained "We havva mission today, sorry...", Arcus looks at her eyes "It's OK... I'll train on the lessons you already gave me...". Maka smiles as Arcus prepares to lave "Dammit... I wish Soul wasn't going to have sex with Sempai 1st, but I'm happy for them! As much as I want Sempai, I want her to be happy with whoever she chooses... I'll find the others and te...".

_Arcus suddenly appears in a dark 'room', he has a thin, glowing red nymph like body... Maka appears at the same moment in a Fairyblue body... The souls float to each other and kiss... They go deeper and deeper, until Maka pushes Arcus on his back! Tears of joy come from his eyes as she sat on his face, he performs cullingus as Maka starts to shudder, then drop on him as he continues eating her cunt! Tears of happiness pour from her eyes as she moans louder and louder, she then phazes her body around, so she can suck his dick as he goes further up her cunt! Both moan and writhe in pleasure, as precum starts filling eachother's mouths... Arcus suddenly sat up, so he could go deeper! Maka could only ball her fists, as tears of happiness pour from her eyes, as Arcus mercilessly eats her cunt out... Maka the phazes ontop of Arcus' penis, knocks him over, and starts riding! Arcus twist and writhes happily as her tight asshole squeezes against his dick, she suddenly lifted up and sat atop him again, Arcus tears up as Maka rides his dick once more, as his penis now is being swallowed into her tighter kitty!!! Arcus drools and tears as she rides him, then spins around to let him watch her tight, perfect, round ass bounce against him! Arcus almost passes out, as he nearly enters as meditative state... until she phazes under him! Arcus phazes over her, and humps Maka! She screams as his thick meat stick enters her, and somehow pulls back, despite the tightwalls hugging it. Arcus tears as his face gets red, Maka does too, he leans over her and squeezed her, small precious breast as he continues to hump her! Maka turns to kiss him, drool pours from their mouths as he continues thrusting harder and harder! Maka suddenly phazes to his penis, and sucks hard!!! Arcus falls on the ground as she mercilessly sucks the whole thing inside, and raids the tip with her toungue! She phazes under Arcus again, and reaches up at him, Arcus starts thrusting into Maka as she holds her arms around his back! Cum pours everywhere as Arcus goes deeper, Maka pulls him closer as she wrapped her legs around him!! Arcus bites her collarbone as more cum pours into her and around them!!! It starts pouring from her asshole too, as Arcus and Maka kiss once more..._

Arcus suddenly wakes up as Maka waves 'bye' to him... "What was that!!!? What happened!!? I can taste Sempai?! But there's nothing else?? I didn't masturbate then?... I have more control than to while I'm talking... what... happened to me then?...", he walks away "I'll find Tsugumi and the others, and tell them we havva day off...". Arcus goes back DWMA

Arcus goes inside the building, feeling his partners somewhere inside... Then suddenly felt Shizuku! "There she is... the one from the other day!", the girl notices the familiar soul... "Hello... it's you, right? From before...". Arcus jumps "Y, yeah! Th, thanks to you: everyone's safe!", she replies "I only told you what I thought: you saved everyone by getting purged by the prefect... Maka, right?". He smiles warmly "Yeah... I would've never thought to find her though, unless you brought her up...", Shizuku turns foward him from her book... "Arcus?... You're better than what you think: I can't resonate well, but when you were close, I could feel your soul... You're stronger than what you think, even everything caused by you, could've been fixed with your strength... So, please don't blame yourself...". Arcus blushed until she says "It's almost time for class, so if you would...", he walked away "S, s, s, sorry, thanks again!". Shizuku smiles as he leaves "I like how his wavelength feels... I wonder if he...", meanwhile the teen holds his head as he left"Fuck!!! I barely know her, I CAN'T HAVE a crush on her, too?!... Damn...".

Arcus freaks with all the feelings swirling inside him, as everyone lives happily after the Madness washed over the earth...

The End?...

[Ending♡](https://youtu.be/zRpPKnJZC34)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End?...

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am a horrible person.
> 
>  
> 
> I'll be posting once a week, unless I'm asked for more...


End file.
